


Short stories

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I'm lazy, Love, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, add more characters later, aldut stuff, alternative universe, and tags, lot of stuff will happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: It's short stories , there is some sex , murders content , but also other stuff . But not just ship , I create a plot around that made sense. Not always historical accurate .
Relationships: France/Third Reich, France/United Kingdom, Thirteen Colonies / New-France, United Kingdom/Third Reich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A translation from my french version .

I'm writing this book , for multiples reason, firstly I found it quite fun to write about the countryhumans, secondly it's an exercise in the way to describe love carnal scene than those without . This book will have multiples couples , I will write here . You can ask me some ship , I will try to make it work with a certain logic . Some stories doesn't have ships or some minor ones. I'm French and a university student , so chapters and translations will take some times to be published.  
\- Russia x America  
\- URSS x third reich  
\- URSS x France  
-Finlande x Estonie  
\- Finlande x Russia  
\- Canada x Ukraine  
\- Third Reich x France : If he had won ; The end of the war ;Baby Sharks

-Third Reich x UK: If he had won

-France x UK : At the end of the rose ; A cup of Tea? ; The sepulchre

-Thirteen Colonies x New-France : The end of the War of Independance


	2. what's the point of living

What was the purpose of their existence ? Do they have even one ? Was asking Greece as she starred at the horizon ,she was sitting on the verge of a cliff, thinking about their existence. After all, why are they here? Do they have a destiny to achieve, or are they only the fruit of a coincidence ? Is it someone or something who creates them ? A god , like believed the humans . We are similar after all, we are fate to an end, inevitable , only our time we pass on the earth is not the same ,they disappear so fast , that we shouldn't tie friendship or falling in love with a human , the effect would be to always feel a lack, a powerful heartache that we regret our longevity. Then, time pass and we forget them , we don't remember our start , how we are born , who were before us .The ancient empires , kingdoms, city's , today's in dust , at least the humans remembers them and allow us to rectify the forgotten past .  
During an instant Greece stopped thinking , and to contemplate the flows . The sea was bleak , a dark blue almost opaque , the waves agitate , crushed with violence against the rock walls .The sound of the waves reasoning in Greece heads ,like a swinging music . Greece gets up , turning her back at the endless sea ,she takes a small breath and her feet touching the edge of the cliff.She steps back , her feet wasn't touching anymore the ground , her body fall in the void .

At the contact of this cold sea, she was feeling a rise of heat, while she was sinking into the depth of the sea . The air begins to miss , Greece closed her eyes and opened them when her back hits coral , she winced before closing again her eyes . Five minutes later , then ten ...twenty ...an hour ...two hours .Greece realized after two hours ,that despite all the time she can pass under sea , nothing will change , she can't die .Greece gets back to the surface , tranquilly enjoying the calm and the quietness who rules under water.


	3. The adventure of the little Belarus : the three wolf part 1

In a cute house in the heart of the city, was a hurt child laying in his bed, he watched his little sister coming with a vegetable soup. After drinking the soup, his sister wants to tell him her adventures and the people she meets.

So it all begins, in a small village lost in Europe , where was a little girl dressed in a little red riding hood, her name was Belarus and carrying with her a small wicker basket , containing potatoes , a bottle of vodka , books , some wool balls and its sewing material . She was going to take all this to her older brother Russia who was sick and was with their beloved mother .As she sinks into the forest, she remembers the rumors circulating in her small village about three wolves who made terror reign throughout the forest, so that no one wanted to enter it, as long as they were present.However, this didn't frighten the little girl who took her courage and decided to go through the little path that crossed the forest , she remembers having crossed it several times with her dearest grand-father , there was no wolf at that time or at least not to his knowledge .

It was said that these wolves were more than two meters high, that they had huge fangs and a double row of them, shredding and devouring the flesh of their victims, but little Belarus did not believe these rumors that came, according to her, from drunkards who got lost in the forest and began to see things that did not exist due to the alcohol. It made the little girl laugh, she imagined the drunkards to be afraid of the trees and the surrounding nature.Her little steps, taking her to the end of a small clearing. And standing in the middle of it as a child, who was sitting on a small flat stone, she saw him from behind, but immediately noticing a small gray tail and pointed ears that seemed to be real . She gently approached the little boy, who must have been her age, reaching the level of his tail, and placed her hand on his frail shoulder. The little wolf turned abruptly and leaped forward, surprised and terrified by the presence of Belarus.

"What do y... you want from me?"Whispered the small wolf as he was looking with fear the small girl .

"Nothing wrong . You seemed very lonely here . I thought you had gotten lost or hurt yourself."

The small wolf doesn't respond, as he watches carefully Belorus.

"I’m not going to bother you any more. I have to go see my big brother no matter what, even if I have to cross mountains."

When Belarus pronounced the word "brother", the eyes of the little wolf began to shine, it did not go unnoticed to the little girl, who quite naturally asked him if he too had a brother or sister, the little wolf replied that yes, he had a brother, but he did not know where he had gone, he had disappeared on a full moon night, and after searching all over the forest, he had not found him. He thinks that his brother had left the forest by force because they would never have separated, for nothing in the world.  
"There isn't another wolf in the forest?"

"No, before there was our father, but he is not in this world anymore .It was several people who looked like soldiers who killed him, as my brother told me, and shortly after he also disappeared." The little wolf after his few words burst into tears.

Belarus approached him and hugged him.

It was at that time that their mother interrupted the story, she came to bring them dessert, which was made up of some cookies and cakes, accompanied by three cups of hot chocolates, she put it all on a small round table.


	4. At the end of the rose

An oath of love made on a summer night , a rose symbolizing it , two countries marked by the tragedy of this century , which changed them.

A small garden in England , a man was sitting on his terrace, his son Canada sits on his knees , he was only eight years old and kept asking his father , where his mother had gone , why she had abandoned them , and when would she return . UK did not know what to answer his son’s incessant questions, he knew very well what had happened to the kingdom of France, she was no longer of this world. He remembered that terrible day of 1793, it was raining and his tears mingled with the raindrops that were hitting his face with full force.

She stood there, her pride, her confidence emanated from her body. She was beautiful, her white hair fell with suppleness and lightness on her frail shoulders, she was simply dressed in a white dress, stopping at her ankles .

Moving without trembling towards the dreadful machine of death , this guillotine which demanded blood and which was going to take some of its beloved kingdom of France.  
He regretted that he had not acted immediately, as long as there was still time to curb the revolts. And yet, at that moment, he could do nothing more than contemplate the fateful destiny of the one he loved to madness .  
He had no idea what was going on in the head of the Kingdom of France, if she had regrets, of course she couldn’t leave him and Canada. Yet, on her gentle face, she has this expression of deep serenity, of forgiveness for this cruel populace who nevertheless impels her to her death. He didn’t understand her.  
The pain in his chest increased as the minutes passed. He could not bear this interminable wait, if he could, he would rush to the stage, then he would deliver the kingdom of France from the grip of this infernal machine, and together they would go to England to raise their son Canada, everyone would be happy. Yet he could do nothing, at the moment when he was about to start moving, their gaze crossed, her beautiful silver-grey eyes kneaded him on the spot. She had now passed her head in the mouth of the guillotine, on her lips she murmured to him:

SORRY MY LOVE

The fateful blade fell.

His tears flowed down his cheeks, he could not stop them, it was all he could afford at that time, retaining the cry of his pain that was raging in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little extract of the prequel of the book : A night in Paris ; an idea that will be developped , later.


	5. If he had won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is not for the faint of heart!!

The great war was racing in Europe, and sometime after France surrender, this leave UK alone against the power of the Third Reich, who allied with the USSR after his proposal of November 1940 to integrate the Triplice, it was written and signed during a meeting between their diplomat Ribbentrop and Molotov, the USSR decided not to meddle with Western Europe.But the hardest time for the UK was the massive withdrawal of troops from the United States of Europe, the latter was under pressure from its population, which did not want to fight as far and for a problem that concerns only Europeans. This disengagement of the United States weakened UK’s position, which was already precarious.

UK was all alone, no other country was with him. There was certainly Free France, which was still fighting with them to defeat Nazism, but despite all this was not enough, it was not enough even looking for volunteers in their respective colonies.  
He had to face the awful truth, he was going to lose, Europe had fallen into the hands of fascism, he had no hope of seeing the end of this war freed from this ideology.  
But now it was finished, in how much time Third Reich will come with his army, landing on its shores.

He was going to end like France, prisoner of this monster, but she had at least continued the fight internally and externally against the Third Reich. He did not know whether his people would continue the war, a war which the majority of public opinion did not want in its beginnings, he had well tried propaganda to encourage them to support the state.

The sound of the bombers, interrupted his thoughts, his capital, London was being destroyed by the shells of the German enemy.  
Someone rang at the front door, UK, opened, it was Churchill, he entered and settled in the little Victorian style lounge, he handed a telegram to the UK:

The war ended. The United Kingdom has lost.

No words were exchanged for several minutes, UK carefully folded the piece of paper, retaining its deep feelings, hatred, despair. But he had to pull himself together, he had no choice.

In this year of June 1943, the war was going to end. He couldn't stop to ask himself of what would have happened if they had acted when the invasion of Czechoslovakia on 15 March 1939. But it didn’t matter anymore, he said, watching Churchill smoke his cigar, his air was not a defeatist thinker, he had probably planned something.

"I had given my resignation as a prime minister to the parliament and to the king George VI. I decide at the moment where the government decided to sign the damn armistice. This will probably be the last time we see each other, my dear country. I will continue the fight with De Gaulle, but for that I will have to say goodbye, I am forced to leave to continue the fight. I hope we will succeed in liberating Europe. Goodbye."  
After saying these words, Churchill shakes hand of UK, with such strength, showing that he had not abandoned it, it warmed the heart of UK to know that men will fight again, that there may still be hope to turn the situation around.

When he arrived in parliament, the Third Reich gave him a big smile, showing his joy at having defeated him, his fangs so sharp, straight out of a nightmare. Yet all this was indeed real, the war was going to end here and now with his signature, he had to think of his people, that was how France had to think when it signed the armistice. And here he is himself doing the same thing, yet certain would continue to fight as Churchill braved himself who refused defeat.

The act of capitulation was ratified, after a reading of the act in question which compels the United Kingdom to surrender its colonies, to reduce its armament and to provide the Third Reich with all the useful equipment of its army, as well as several contingents of soldiers, a heavy fine to pay as well as war costs, ....

After the meeting, Third Reich forced the UK to wait for everyone to leave the room, supposedly to discuss, but it did not last long, and as soon as this poor UK had stepped out of the door, the Third Reich stunned him, He beckoned two SS to lift it up and take it to his chambers after having tied it.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, the Third Reich was fed up with patience before UK woke up, so he prepared everything he needed, putting the room in a blind spot so that UK would wake up and not know what was going to happen.  
Third Reich bites the neck of UK jusqu'au blood, licking the blood flowed from the wound.It's awaken UK by a sudden pain

"Your wife, she was too delicious... A body sculpt like a goddess, strong woman, and still powerful which, despite everything I have put her through, she kept in her silver eyes a flame, a passion that did not wither. And despite the fact that I hated being resisted, this woman could not just be killed, no... No, it would be too simple, it would even suit her. And to say that she will never belong to you again."

"What have you done to her?"Whispered UK, who becomes totally pale at the mention of his wife.

"Eh Eh!! You didn’t understand!? THAT I HAD FUCKED THE FRENCHIE!"

"MONSTER!" Screamed UK, who couldn't believe what had happened, that he had done that and that she heard it from him when they meet throughout the operations in sub-Saharan Africa.  
"Oh! You say that I am a monster, it's doesn't trouble me. After all, if I had become a monster to defeat all of you and to get my revenge so I becomes one."

The Third Reich smiled and approached the country tied up, took his knife and planted the tip in the shoulder of his victim, which caused a shriek from UK. The blade of the knife plunged deeper into the flesh of his victim, Third Reich turned it, removed it and then replanted it in Uk thigh this time, removing it again,Third Reich was licking the blood that was on it. Drinking all his blood, raised his excitement, he had to relieve himself and he had the perfect victim in his hand, he could not wait to see him beg to stop the pain, oh yes he was really anxious to see the fear in his brown eyes.

Cutting UK trousers, pulling the blade up to his private parts, exposing his victim’s three-piece service. He smiles, then crushing with his boot the family jewels of UK , the latter bites his lip not to produce a single sound or the least possible. The pressure continued on the parts of UK, he had more and more difficulty to bear the pain, he could not any more, the pain was such that he would have liked to faint to escape it . It was at that moment that the Third Reich decided to remove its foot, and to take a rag full of water that was waiting wisely in its basin.Even before UK understood what was going on, the rag hit his face, feeling one of his teeth dislodged from his jaw. Coughing, then spitting some blood and one of his teeth on the floor, splashing a few drops of blood on the shoes of the Third Reich. The latter dropped the dishcloth on the ground, capturing UK’s hair with his right hand and pulled it back, forcing his victim’s head to be in an uncomfortable and painful position.  
The golden eyes of the Third Reich betrayed his excitement and made feared the worst for UK.

"You know you just soiled my favorite shoes , you’d have to clean them ... With your tongue . Show what a good little dog you are ."  
UK did not reply ,but his gaze defied and despised Third Reich, making him feel like a lower being.  
What irritated him most to the point, and to remedy the frustration of feeling inferior, he pushed UK’s head violently against the ground. Not stopping in his action, he crushed and then kicked several times in UK’s head, which was now entirely red with his blood. But this was not enough to satisfy the Third Reich, which wanted to totally break its gaze, he wondered how doing it.  
He had to fuck him , no he was not one of these degenerates and yet if it can make him suffer , a small break to the rule will not matter much. And then to see the face one of his worst enemies in blood and completely deformed by the blows, it was something enjoyable. With two of his fingers, he spread and prepared a minimum of the UK anus, but with the sole aim of not getting hurt during penetration.  
He penetrated in a single blow of his kidneys, putting his entire penis on the back of his victim.  
The aisles back and forth were extremely uncomfortable for UK, which no longer held back from expressing its pain, in the face of this act which it considered disgusting .

The torture was of short duration compared to everything he had undergone before . And UK was in a way relieved when Third Reich cumed , this meant that maybe his torture was finally going to end.

After retiring, Third Reich stood up, his knife and deeply marked the flesh of the UK’s thigh by the symbol of a swastika, it was meant to humiliate him even more.  
Third Reich did not stay any longer in the room and after having arranged his clothes, he left the room.  
A few weeks later in Germany, in his house, Third Reich was sitting tranquilly in his chair, and reading the newspaper, while East and Ouest played in their park.  
Until he heard the front door open, it must have been France that had returned from the market, he heard her going in the kitchen. She had to learn the news of the capitulation of her former husband in the newspaper or on the radio, they kept passing in the loop this information of prime importance, with the end of the war, of the superiority of Nazism and the Aryan race. He stood up from his chair, and going into the kitchen, he passed behind France, caressing her thigh, he felt her tremble under his touch.He passed the hand under her brown skirt, slipping her panties gently, he bit her shoulder and thought that it was definitely her blood that was the best, so soft , so sweet , a nectar and once you tasted it you couldn’t do without it . He pulled his member out of his trousers and suddenly entered the interior of France, which made no sound, it vexed him strongly, he turned it over by force, and leaning it against the kitchen furniture, took a knife and cut the top of the shirt of France, freeing her chest, he bit her nipples to the blood, which made her cry of displeasure and pain .  
Satisfied to hear her react, he continued to bite her all over the chest, no area was spared. She did not struggle, knowing that it would cost her much more and then she did not want them to witness this kind of thing, so she had to satisfy this monster in order to be able to protect them and prevent him from influencing them, her poor little rabbit, who have nothing to ask of anyone or do any harm.

After he come inside her , he retired himself out of her. France did her best to get dressed and went to his room to clean and change her outfit .

The telephone handset started ringing, Third Reich picked it up and heard the panicking voice of Himler:

"I had very serious news to announce , Mein Reich ."

"Tell me."

"USSR has declared war on us."

"What!"

"He has broken the agreement, in addition to the French and English forces have allied themselves in Africa , the foreign legion to land in Greece , the French internal resistance is growing , there are some beginnings in England . Churchill went to the United States to try to rally them in the war, but on this side, it does not seem to move, but it risks getting involved in Asia against our ally the Japanese Empire. In addition, there is unrest in Italy, the regime was at risk of collapsing at one time or another. The war will start again."


	6. AN

So my university will be closed on monday because of Covid19 like all schools in France . Go see the speech of Mr Macron to know more.

I will have more times to do the translation of my chapters :)

But I will still studies , no idea to how will I passed my finals exams.

Hope you will all be fine . See ya , for new chapters, to pass time.


	7. the end of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After : If he had won

A new war, just after the end of the second war , it was unpredictable , at the time he had almost all of Europe , this demon of USSR breaks the agreement they had signed . The Third Reich could not believe it, that it was this Soviet who attacked first, he had more expected to see this big American attack it for so-called freedom of the peoples, he did not care , of their freedom, all seeking only power and this American was not part of the exception. But if he did not join in this new war, he was one less enemy to fight.  
A catastrophe, his troops had to flee England to be able to concentrate and secure the territory in Europe , he had not anticipated an amplification of the resistance in England , in France and especially not the fall of fascist Italy , with the execution of Mussolini .  
He had to win the war as soon as possible before other actors came into it , he did not like the setbacks suffered in Africa by the English and French resistance troops who were to foresee an upcoming landing in Europe .

Churchill and De Gaulle, having agreed to form an alliance with the USSR, in order to win this war, all alliances were allowed to win.

Third Reich had locked himself in his office, he was thinking about how to proceed. He drew up plans, he could not give up or lose, because if he did, he could no longer protect his children, nor give them an empire, a place where they would not suffer from hunger or cold and misery, that he had known during his childhood with his brother Weimar.

Several long months have passed , Berlin has been bombed several times , he had to move France and his two children, East and West , they had to go in their mother’s former country that they settled , in Alsace.

The relief was short-lived , Third Reich received a call from Himmler announcing the death of the Fürheur , who had committed suicide in his bunker. And that he absolutely had to come to lead the next operations before the USSR destroyed all of Germany.

After hanging up, Third Reich didn’t know what to do to resolve the situation, but he needs to go to maybe win this war, he had to do it for East and West, who had to leave.  
When he left his office, he saw France sitting on the floor in the small living room, she braids the blond hair of the East who played with a little doll while West read a book. The Third Reich hesitated to break this magnificent picture, yet it had to, he could not leave without saying goodbye to them.

" France, East, West... I need to go in Germany, and I didn't know when I will come back, so..."  
Third Reich is hugging and kissing his children and wife, he didn't want to say goodbye, he felt like he would never come back if he said this.  
His children understood that he had to leave because of the war, and they knew that he would come home at all costs.  
What surprised Third Reich was that France cried a little ,maybe she cared for him after all this time they were together.

He left them with a tight heart, passing through the door and driving in his car where his driver was waiting for him, he took his seat , in the back. Looking through the window, he saw on the threshold of the house France and their children waving goodbye to him .  
When the car was far away, that one could only distinguish one point , France whispered with a kind smile:  
"Finally ,everything is finished ."  
"What is over, Mom?" Asked West, who began to worry about her father.  
" War, my little bunny. How about making cakes to celebrate the end."  
"Yup! Cakes!" The two children were shouting in chorus.  
The two children , did not know that their mother was relieved of their father’s departure.

On the road, the Third Reich’s car was hit by firing shots and ended up in a tree. Still smothered by the shock, the Third Reich was forced out of his car, and as he looked up at his attacker, he heard the sound of a gun ready to shoot in his head.  
What was his surprise, when he recognized UK, who despised him entirely. UK did not say a word and fired.The skull exploded under the power of the gunshot.One of the soldiers near the UK asked him if it would have been better to leave him alive to sue him after the war. To which UK replied:  
"A dog like him , deserves neither trial nor last word , it is nothing ."

The news about the death of the Third Reich was sent to USSR , to Stalin , to Churchill and finally to De Gaulle , with an answer within an hour , the war was finally over , Berlin had fallen into the hands of the USSR and all Germany was conquered by the Allied forces .

In a rural house , in Alsace , a smell of chocolate cakes and cream was floating in the air. When the doorbell rang, it was East that opened the door. Seeing the little girl , disturbed UK , but after all maybe Third Reich had children before attempting to conquer Europe . It could not be the daughter of France, he would not bear it.

"What do you want , mister ?"

"Sorry little girl , but is France here ."

" Why, do you want to see my mommy , mister?"  
These innocent words , had the effect of stabbing to UK heart's , he could not go to her as if nothing had happened , due to she had to be forced to have children with this monster .

" Can you give her this message: That the war is over and that we have won."  
"Does that mean that my daddy , will go home to play with us ?"Asked East the eyes , full of hope .  
UK couldn’t answer, in every case that would hurt the little girl. He turned his back on the still disoriented child, who did not understand what had just happened. She went to tell her mother everything, and when she came out, running out looking for UK, she did not find him,  
but she had so much to say to him.

Later, in the evening after getting the children to bed, France moved into the living room, waiting for time to pass. The hope of being free again , she thinks about what to do for her country ,for her children .  
But, someone knocked at the door, she didn’t know who it was at this hour. She imagined all sorts of possibilities, as she opened the door, she saw in the darkness a very large man, making the size and thickness of the entrance door . The little light allowed her to distinguish the clothes of the visitor. She guessed that it was USSR and after opening more widely the door , she let him enter into the house.  
" I am here to give you the latest news and what will happen in the future."


	8. European Union

The European council just ended, all the countries leave the room. Only two didn't and stay in the room, to discuss about the future of Europe. It was Germany and France.  
Sitting on the edge of the table, Germany was waiting for what France wanted to chat.  
"Can we dance, like how we lead the European Union?"Asked France, extending her hand.

"Why not. " Answered Germany as he takes France's hand. He feels the hot and soft hand of his friend, as he compares at his hands who were hard and rough. Germany was ashamed about them, but he couldn't say it, he didn't want America to use it and mock him, alongside with other countries. It would be very embarrassing.  
Turning on her laptop, France chooses her favorite playlist: the first song being classical music by Handel -Sarabande.

Hand in hand, France and Germany began to waltz.  
"What are you planning, France, for the European Union?" murmured Germany is looking at her neck.

"I have several projects for which we still need to move forward, we have no choice." France replied firmly, as they step intertwined with the music.

Germany did not reply, he preferred to wait until she finished speaking her ideas, he was tired because of the Brexit, of Greece, which was still in debt, but what worried him more than anything was the rise of the extreme right and nationalism in Europe, it even affected his country.He wanted that France knows what to do to stop this rise of the extreme right, which reminded him of a past he was ashamed of and did not want to return. But she was just as touched as he was by social movements, strikes that never end and yet she was there next to him, hand in hand, she seemed full of determination.

"Germany, I know times are tough, with UK leaves the EU, but we have to move on, we can’t miss the start. This is the time to move the EU forward, where the UK has only slowed it down, so let’s take advantage of this moment to restore the powers in the EU and organize a new project. A more social one."

"France ", murmured Germany by turning her to the right, so that she avoids taking the table. "You know that this is gong to be difficult, the UK was one of those who contribute the most to the European budget and..."  
"Wait! "Cut France verbally, "UK left his people decided by a referendum of the exit of the EU . If he did not want to leave the EU, he just had to ignore the opinion of his people."

"FRANCE! You realize what you have just said, we must let our people express themselves and when we make a referendum we must apply the consequences of the latter ." Germany was starting to panic , he could not believe that France could say this kind of thing , but she seemed so serious in her remarks.  
"Gem , the people are not always right , you should know, it is easy for them to be manipulated to vote something harmful against them ." Whispered France in his ear , as she approached her body.

The sensation of France’s chest against his chest, revived memories he thought he had buried deep inside his being, a past that was painful for all of Europe. He shook his head as if he wanted to make the memories go away, which looked more like a nightmare but was real, for his greatest misfortune.  
"You know very well , Gem , that one of my former presidents had passed out the opinion of his people . After the refusal in 2005 of the European constitution, I would like to note that the Netherlands also voted no. Then in 2007 , The Lisbon Treaty , which the president N.Sarkozy had voted it by the parliament , he did not go through the people saying , since it was not a European constitution, he did not need their opinion."

"That’s right, it was a mess in Europe, there was no need to remake negotiations, changes. But yet, France is not as if it had done against their will, since it was not on the referendum.

"Yes, but it was more subtle than this, the French understood that this was like a European constitution and that they had just been deprived of the right to express themselves about it."  
Germany agreed, while making France spin on herself.

" It was rather amusing to see Mr Sarkozy landing in the middle of the Polish parliament to force them to sign this treaty and without going through the people ."

"Ah, poor Poland, he did not understand what was happening when he saw you disembarking and making the decisions for him. He had to complain to me for several weeks." Sight Germany , as he recalled when Poland had come to complain about the behaviour of France and her president, about the fact that this affected his sovereignty as a nation.

"He grumbled because I had removed the notion of God and a Christian Europe."

"All these conflicts weakened the EU, until the departure of the UK ."

"Oh, UK has always had only one foot in the EU. I'm not worried about him , he will be as usual , he will start a new war or he will get involved in the affairs of one of his former colonies ."

"You are not the last one on this point. You were again accused of neocolonialism by several African populations."

"Let’s see, I can very well let them down, but they would still complain. Moreover, they are the ones who called me for help."

"Even USA , withdraws his troops from Africa ."

The mention of the United States in Africa made France smile as she began the last part of the waltz.  
"Why does that make you smile?"

"It’s simple , Ame thought he was the strongest , that he was able to settle the conflicts in Africa but on this he has no experience , he does not understand the African mentality , and that a fever can suddenly take them as in DRC for example . But if we go back to my specific case, it would be time to make a European army."

"No," murmured a trembling Germany, he felt and imagined very well the cruel smile, from this mouth with the fangs still full of blood of the Third Reich, which was behind him and which did not stop whispering all sorts of more or less violent words.He seemed to agree to make a European army with France, which surprised Germany a lot.

"Come on Gem, this would allow the EU to have a military power and to place it among the top 5 ."

"You tell me this because you lost your fifth place and you went back to seventh, and countries like South Korea and Japan overtook you."

"This classification was made by the United States, it does not take into account a factor."

"That is?"

"Its military operations carried outside its regional territory or on another continent, also places change quite often. And to say that some fear India or China ."  
"They are still in the top five."

"Yes, it’s true and I’m waiting to see how China will cope with one of the African fevers. Whether or not she is able to deploy even her army abroad . And for India , there is nothing to worry about, he is too obsessed with the idea of eliminating Pakistan."

Third Reich , giggled behind the back of Germany , and whispered:

"she is not wrong"

Germany could not answer him without sounding crazy, he decided to continue ignoring him, a new music having begun.  
The song surprised Germany , who expected another classical music he looked at France with an astonished look . She looked at him with a tired face.

"What! I don't have the right to mix the different types of musical genre in my playlist now ."

"Er, yes you can."

"Ah, ah, if you could see your face.... Now accepts her offer for a European army, combines efficiency, German discipline with the madness and French combativity to never give up even in the worst situation. Don’t make my mistake of not having her army in my focus at the time I should have gotten her foreign legion. Take this opportunity to shine a new REICH."

"For a European army , of course it would remain open to the other EU member countries." Said France , as she broke away from Germany.

"Sign , accepts . There will be no more opportunity , take it"

"France , I hesitate , and if this was badly perceived by the international community and if we do so , then is that one day the EU will have a place in the UN Security Council?"

"For me the opinion of the other countries of the international community , they are not there to interfere in the internal affairs of the EU, they have neither the power nor the legitimacy to do so."

"However, the USA did not like the idea of a European army."

"bouh bouh , poor America , who is afraid of the EU" mocked Third Reich, pretending to cry. This little staging exasperated Germany, which could no more bear Third Reich.

"Ame ,only sees his interests , he is just directing by a reactionary , a clown even who thinks he is powerful , while he may see with his own eyes the beginning of the awakening of Europe, if he is still alive at the moment." France smiled and let a cruel little laugh escape.

"Ah, AH AH!!!" The Third Reich couldn’t stop laughing , lying on the ground , and with one of his hands on his belly.This laughter had always given Germany cold sweat.

"There will also have to be a total union of all European countries, with a common language that is not English."

"Why, not English?"

"First,UK is no longer part of the EU and secondly, we need a language that can be spoken by all the populations of the EU , but it will take time, the time for the languages to mix with each other , with a predominance of some. And finally, the most important integrated Russia in the EU."  
"WAIT! WHAT!"

"Nein!"

Third Reich and Germany exclaimed at the same time, the shock visible on their faces.

"You’re not serious , France , why did you want to integrate Russia?"

"It’s a secret , Germany , it’s time for us to join our different countries , I will tell you about my other projects in Europe and the EU , later , we still have a little time."


	9. North Africa and Asia Minor Agreement

A discussion and some actions had to be taken on several issues a secret meeting was created between the different powers that counts in these regions. Around a table was gathered Turkey, which trembled due to the last actions of his leader, Libya which played with his knife but did not care at all about the tension that reigned in the room, and finally Russia, which looked at them both with a certain air of dissatisfaction but especially at the last actions of Turkey.

The door of the room opened, another country quietly entered, with a certain grace in her movements, her long hair falling on her shoulders, she seemed more to have her place in a small tea room rather than in this poorly lit room, where tensions were palpable.

She sit next to Russia , smiling at the other two countries , but only Turkey trembled. Libya sent back a smile, showing his shiny fangs, and sticking his knife into the table. The meeting could begin.  
It was Russia who spoke first:

-Due to the latest decisions made in February 2020 by you Turkey , and that you do not seem to understand a certain thing , a country like yours can become easily the next playground of the great powers , do not forget , you tried to shoot threatened as you want to Europe by sending migrants and also trying to put European countries against Russia ...

"Yes," added the woman, "if you come to harm my interests your leader could jump and you would find yourself in civil war and I might as well recognize Kurdistan as a country in its own and allow her to have as much territory as she she wants."

"No, you cannot do this France." cried Turkey completely shocked.

"Yes , she can," said Libya smiling, "I remember when you led an attack with the UK against my leader at that time,Gaddafi , and plunged my country into a civil war, which has now resumed."

"You don’t hate her for this?" Whisper Turkey to Lybia.

"No, because after all he had made several geopolitical and diplomatic errors, which were not forgiven to him, first never insulted the old countries , they always take revenge , it is like never recovered Greece ,she always manages to ruin the empires , she’s still in debt. No , the most amusing thing about this story is that the United States was not warned immediately and was caught off guard and only understood after the insults committed by Gaddafi."  
After the words of Libya, a death silence lasted for several seconds.

"Time is not in the past , I congratulate you on the capture of several important cities with the Marshal Haftar . "Said France as she breaks the silence.

"Thank you , but without your help that would have been difficult ."

France and Russia acquiesce silently.

"Why are the United States not present at this table? " asked Turkey.

"Because they are gradually withdrawing from Africa to go to Asia and therefore they are no longer important enough here. "Russia replied, in a cold tone.

Looking at her watch , France realizes that it was time to finish the meeting , she still has a meeting at the EU Council for the Brexit.

After various greetings and threats the four countries left the meeting room.

The pawns had just been moved, what would be the final outcome of this totally cynical part played by the big countries, what alliances between them and who will be the winners in the end?


	10. St Petersburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatif Universe

In St Petersburg, the snow was falling this December, the USSR had just disappeared liberating a dozen small countries and their oppressed people.  
It was the victory of the USA, which was very happy to have won the Cold War.He was feasting on the death of his former enemy. USA did not skimp on alcohol and sweets, so he was sick for a week.  
This was not the case for everyone, the rest of the country,  
It was Russia that succeeded him with the agreement of the other countries of the council.  
Yet USA did not remember seeing him among the countries of the former Soviet Union. However, he had to keep his attitude sure of himself, and strong , he didn't want to pass as a weak one with this new country.  
The ceremony of the passing of the siege ended, and everyone went to their work.  
Several years passed since the end of the USSR, relations between countries had not changed much.

There is only one superpower left, everyone thought that we were at the height of the world, that there would be no more conflicts, war but a peace on the world. Many were blinded by this light of peace, while shadows appeared in small groups to break this American hegemony.  
A secret meeting was organized in St.Petersburg, bringing together Russia, China, France, UK, Germany. This meeting was about the power of the United States and how it should be brought down. For despite the propaganda to make believe that everything was going well in the world, new forms of inequality and injustice appeared . The account to rambour for the end of the United States was triggered. Each of the countries present had a reason to bring it down.

An oath was sworn by the small group to not betray themselves, nor yield to the temptation of the United States' proposals.

So ,the small group separated.

A man walked in the crowded streets of St.Petersburg, it was Russia, which headed to one of the old statues marking the glory of Sovietism, the workers were detached, it was an order of the government to remove all the symbols of the former Soviet Union. Replacing them with those of the new popular ideology that was capitalism.  
Thinking about capitilism make the man clenched his fists of anger, his face remaining marble but his gaze was filled with hatred towards one man, his sworn enemy. He paid no attention to the sound of footsteps approaching him . He turned only when he was called. He looked with surprise at the little woman, wondering if she was only commenting on the statue that was now on the ground. She was covered with a thick coat of fur, a long and thick scarf of cream color and finally a little cap with pompom .The snow that fell like a curtain, making it difficult to see this woman dressed all in white.

However he was able to see her better when she quickly approached him, and took his hand in the same movement, putting pressure on him, wanting him to run. He recognized the colours of the French flag. So they ran for about twenty minutes, using countless alleys, to escape a danger he did not know. After entering a bar, they had just enough time to go to the back shop, that already those who were chasing them were already there.Running again, they arrived in an alley full of garbage cans, a drunkard was lying on the ground with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Those who were chasing them were almost here, Russia and France barely had time to hide behind the trash cans. Their pursuers, had passed the trash without seeing them, but at that moment the old drunkard began to mumble in his beard, he was pointing at them. At the moment, when their pursuer turned, the woman had passed him a knife, and in the action of the movement they had thrown themselves on their three enemies, planting the blade of their knife in their heart . The last one who remained alive, was tetanized on the ground, he spoke in English asking that he wanted to live, that he would say nothing to his superiors or to the USA .  
But before he said another word, Russia slit his throat. While they were both on the corpses of their enemies, the old drunkard tried to escape. France had quickly caught up to him, and cut his throat with one blow. He emptied his blood on the snow which was now immaculate with scarlet spots.

The two countries left, checking once more that there were no witnesses.


	11. After WW2

It was a nightmare for America, his troops had been expelled from Europe little by little the countries of the West as turned to the USSR, cheering him as a savior against fascism Germany . America saw powerless this Europe that escapes from his power and all that because only one man had changed the game. This man who had everything for him, beauty, a first-hour resistance fighter, a former prefect, he had aspired to power. Succeeding in uniting all branches of the French internal resistance . The French people were happy as they were freed from German oppression, they now recognizes him as legitimate to govern the after-war France . Unfortunately this man was left on the political side. This name that America was afraid to say, Jean Moulin. Who was supposed to give a speech this afternoon, it was stressing America who was afraid of a Union of France with the USSR.  
The speech had just ended, America did not know if he should be relieved or not. The French exception was again shown to everyone. America smiled, thinking of the head that the USSR and Stalin were made, as no one had expected Jean Moulin to recall the German-Soviet pact of 1939 and accuse the USSR of complicity with Nazi Germany.Thus, refusing any alliance with the USSR for the moment but also with the United States because he intervened too late in the war. A decision that was a real shock for the PCF, which did not expect this, the executives trying to deny the involvement of the USSR in this pact.Nor did anyone expect strong social reforms, improving the lives of workers . But also reforms in the colonies, allowing them to have the same rights as in the metropolis, creating a bond of unity.

All these reforms shocked not only America, but also the UK who did not expect it.  
Europe was becoming entirely red, there was only France and Spain (under Franco) who had not yet become a Communist on the continent, the United Kingdom looked with concern at the events .  
The geopolitical relationship between France and the USSR was tense, but relations were heating up because Stalin could not subdue her and several executives had told him to be wary, to not try to bend her, that it would not work. They had to use another method.

There was again a speech by Jean Moulin:

"... Relations between the USSR and France are intended to be peaceful, if and only if the USSR is kept away from France’s internal and external policies. Leaving her free to exist as a nation and not as a subject to the power of the USSR. Do not forget what happened a few years ago, in Nazi Germany. Trying to invade and completely subjugate France, the resistance and the French people did not submit. Do not try to repeat the mistakes of the past and make real social reforms in your union. For otherwise you will bear only the name of Communism and this for the greatest joy of the imperialism of the United States . Do not forget that if you try to invade France, the mother of the Revolutions, you will try to kill your mother. The blood flows need to stop, the age of terror must stop. This is not the time for your propaganda. But to social reforms and reconstruction!"

Listening to this speech, disturbances in the Soviet Union were felt, the speech was broadcast everywhere, Stalin had become red with rage. He did not appreciate being compared to Nazi Germany and that someone questioned his power. He was preparing to issue the assassination order on Jean Moulin, not realizing the consequences of his actions after this assassination attempt. Which will strengthen the power of Jean Moulin and weaken the one of Stalin . To the great joy of the United States, which financed French companies and politicians to encourage trouble in Europe, they did not succeed in corrupting Jean Moulin .Who accused them of having used the atomic bomb on Japan and considered them to be on the same level as Hitler and Stalin.

The issues in Europe, were accompanied by a rapprochement between France and the United Kingdom ,just after a contract signed by their respective leaders, they became one and are now the same country. The French government demanded that the Queen of England leave power, and no longer cared for any political or decisive matters, as for her state pension was in the process to be abolished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PCF= Partie communiste français : it's the french communist party


	12. The return of fascism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatif universe

Slowly, the idea had developed among the different populations of the world, that those who challenge the orders of their government and their preventive measures. These people were considered as bad citizens. Who in the name of freedom, in the name of living as they wished were now see as criminals . And above all of this, there was some helpless actors who watched with fear as what the world became and that they could no longer do anything about it. They were as condemned as their people . They are countries, whose men use their images to prove their speeches.Some of these countries have been very closely linked to the ideology of their government, while others are trying to reason their people, but all of this was futile. The popular mass was totally blind and devoid of reasoning, only fear directs it.

The infernal machine was on the way. The excesses were becoming more and more frequent, the rights of Man were gradually being broken.

In the newspapers and in the media, they were telling the citizens that it is for their own good and for their loved ones. But where will they stop? Can this machine be stopped , at all? Alas, as countries watched what will happen, the danger was still very near. The shadows of a distant past were waking up, and past hatreds were resurfacing.  
Little by little, this idea that restricting fundamental rights to be able to save a minority of the population, settled in the hearts of men and countries.

Years after this crisis, there was almost no more democracy , but they had become prey to the rebirth of fascism . Some countries opposed of the agreement of their government and the majority of their population, they had to plan groups to discuss the events and what to do.

The first who exposed the situation was Belgium with a certain calm, yet towards the end of his speech his voice became weak and he spat blood .The countries present were worried about his state, Belgium had now glassy eyes, the blood flowed from his fine mouth . He had more and more difficulty to breath, and he suffered many spasms throughout his body. All the countries leaned over him, France approached his gloved hand against the feverish face of Belgium . She took his head and placed it on her knees, she began to sing a gentle lullaby while caressing the face of Belgium.  
During the lullaby, the face of Belgium relaxed, the fever began to drop . Seeing that France took care of Belgium, the discussion was resumed. It was America who tried to give instructions to everyone but it was followed by protest. Not everyone agreed, and an argument began. Everyone was choosing sides or trying to stay neutral.  
The voice of France suddenly stop.

Everyone turned to Belgium and her, who were still on the cold ground of the little room. Switzerland was going to ask how Belgium felt. But the words did not come out of his mouth, as he saw a tear sliding slowly on the cheek of France. Falling quickly on the stiff and livid face of Belgium.  
All the countries remained silent, the shock still present on their faces . Belgium was no longer, he had died in the arms of his mother. Who stroked his icy face one last time, whispering words of a language that no longer existed.

The countries after this tragedy, leave the room . Despair held them firmly in his frigid hands. Death was now everywhere, whether within the infernal machine created by their government, among their people, and now within them. They had to act at all costs in order to not disappear or becoming shadows of what they were . But how to do it?


	13. Baby sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same universe as If he had won

In a small house in Alsace, children played inside because it was raining outside. While their mother was sewing clothes or rather costumes for them. After an hour of play, their mother called them to have them try the new costumesthat she had sewn for them with love. The two children put them on with happy smile. They were in shark costumes. After putting them on, France took her camera and photographed them to remember one of those rare moments of pure happiness in this infamous war. She smiled tenderly at her two children and caressed their faces and kissed them on each of their foreheads. Letting them play in their costume while she puts away her sewing equipment. France smiles watching them having fun, with so much innocence. She tried her best to avoid them seeing the horror of the current situation while protecting them from external dangers and their father if he tried to do them any harm. She would put herself in front to protected them but this situation was for the moment never arrived. East and West played together, and finding the scene very cute, France photographed them. 

After taking the photograph, France heard the front door being open. Her husband had just returned , he had to be on break , because normally he was never here during the week. The Third Reich, looked in the small room where France and their two children were, West and East, were sitting and saw their father’s . They ran to kiss him, while France rose quietly and greeted him. This was not in the liking of the Third Reich who embraced her passionately. While their two children were stuck between their parents.Only breaking the kiss after the complaints of the two children.It was only then that Third Reich noticed the costumes of the two children. He smiled and took in his arms East, and said "what a cute little shark" West asked to be carried too, it was France who lifted him up so that he would be at the same height as his little sister. The two children made faces and smiled with all their pointed and sharp teeth. They played with their children for about an hour, then France, looking at the clock, noticed that dinner was approaching and that she had not yet prepared anything.

She went to prepare it. She watched what was left of her fresh bread and noticed that the children had eaten two of the buns, which made her smile as she imagined them chipping the buns. After going around her kitchen and looking from right to left in her drawers and refrigerator, she decided to cook a ratatouille . Peeling her vegetables, then she put them in the water before they were cut into small cubes, she put them in her large pot. She added olive oil and some herbs. To accompany the ratatouille she cooked potatoes. The dinner went without incident.

The two children played in the living room while their mother did the dishes, their father was smoking his cigarette in the living room while reading his newspaper. When the dishes were finally finished, France helped her two children to get ready to go to bed. When they were finally lying in their bed, she told them a story with her pretty and sweet voice. The children quickly fell asleep. And before leaving, she kissed their forehead while wishing them good dreams. After closing the door without a sound, France went back down to the living room. Where Third Reich had not moved at all from his place, the smell of cigarettes was inthe air of the living room.

Whitch upset France, who could not bear this smell at all and to remedy it she went to open the window. Her husband did nothing to stop her, he watched her from his chair. Smiling at the sight of his wife’s beautiful body and whose two pregnancies had not distorted her. Remaining at the window , France looked at the stars . She hoped in vain that one day she could become free again .

The Third Reich rose and went to France, caressing her. Sliding his hand under her companion’s skirt and blouse, caressing each part of her body . Pinching her nipples, which caused a little moaning on the part of France that closed her eyes imagined that it was UK her former husband who caressed her . Everything was very fast, Third Reich tore all her clothes off, she was completely naked in front of her husband . Which penetrated her with three of his fingers then it was the turn of his penis . The round trips lasted for about ten minutes before he diffused his seed in her.After retiring, he returned to smoke a cigarette while his wife put on her clothes and left the room to take some herbs that would prevent her from getting pregnant again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture of the two children's :  
> https://twitter.com/silvers85041374/status/1228459896041037825


	14. Japan and the past memories 1/?

Looking into her old business, Japan found a small flower-patterned box, which had several woodcuts . It reminded her of so many painful memories.

It had been more than seventy years since the Second World War was over, it was during this war that she had become a big sister, playing with her little brother and taking care of him, while the bombs were mutilating her people . She had very few positive memories of that time, she remembered that the spring of 1939 had been very beautiful, the cherry trees in bloom, everywhere the petals flew in the wind. People were running, feasting, joy was in the air , her mother showed her with a smile the different temples , and trees and told her the stories that were related to it. These happy days, when her mother did not want to worry her, did not tell her what was happening outside, the little girl knew nothing at the time of the Sino-Japanese war that was raging since 1937.Her sweet mother did not want to scare her , She was just a child after all.

The indescrible joy of Japan when she saw her little brother for the first time in 1943, she took care of him while their mother went to work. But the shocked she had when she learned in 1944, that a World War was taking place and that her mother was actively participating in Asia to expand her empire. The little girl could not believe it, and ran to lock herself in her room, she put herself in a ball under her sheets and cried . She did not understand why her mother partipate, Japan was afraid for her life but especially for the life of her mother and her little brother. She was under the orders of her mother, to not speak to her little brother about the horrors of war and left him in the innocence of childhood.

The war continued, so did the problems. The more the days passed and the more ill her little brother seemed to become. Japan tried her best to help her get better but despite all the efforts she was making, nothing happened. His condition did not improve, it even worsened. Japan had desperately called for her mother to help her but she was too busy fighting to be able to take care of them. Japan learned that the war was over in Europe. And she thought this would soon be the case in Asia.

The two atomic bombs fell on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Her mother suffered a lot, and she had to sign her surrender. As the Empire of Japan entered her house, she noticed the dust on the air and objects completely broken on the ground. She walked into the house and saw Japan standing against the wall, she seemed to be waiting for her. When the Empire of Japan was about to speak, her daughter cut her off.

"You no longer have any right to come back here, you are no longer my mother and even less Yoichi’s one! You have abandoned us to our fate." Shouted with hatred Japan, in the direction of her mother . Japan strongly pressed her small fists and tears fell on her cheeks.

Her mother’s reaction did not wait, she slapped her cheeks and yelled at her:

"I was trying to protect you, and I was trying to win the war and that’s how you thank me for trying to give you an empire, for Yoichi and you!"

"Well, go into his room and get out of this house, because now he will not be able to recognize you as his mother, since you abandoned him when he needed you most!"

The Empire of Japan did not answer to her daughter, as she suddenly panicked, opened the door wide and fell on her knees to the ground. Getting close on all fours to her son who seemed to be sleeping on his little tatami. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she touched the child’s little face. Cold.She slowly slipped her hand over her son’s little chest. No beating. The poor mother collapsed on the floor, crying and whispering the name of her son, trying to excuse her absence when he needed her most.

Japan slowly approached her mother and her younger brother. Her mother turned around, long tears running down her cheeks, and she asked for a voice that was insecure and full of sobs from how much time he was sick and when he died.

"He got sick when you were away for a long time, he seemed better when you went to see him. But since you had not been there for a year, he began to have stronger and stronger fevers. And last night, his fever was... IT KILLED HIM! It’s all your fault, you’re responsible for Yoichi’s death, he’d still be here if you hadn’t made that damn war. He kept asking you every night and I always told him that maybe tomorrow you’d come. He waited for you but you didn’t come. It was you who killed him! So you are no longer our mother. Leave, I pray that Yoichi would finally rest in peace. "Japan burst into tears but her hateful gaze did not leave the eyes of her mother.

The woman got up, she looked at her little boy and then at her daughter. Without a word she got up and left the house. She felt the heavy look of her daughter on her back . A few days later, a ceremony was organized for Yoichi’s death. The Empire of Japan was not present. On returning from the ceremony, Japan noticed a small wooden box lying in the center of her room. She opened the box and read the letter and immediately recognized her mother’s writing.

_My dear girl Japan,_

_I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you and your little brother, I would have loved to see you grow up, smile, laugh, live. But all this is now in the past and I can no longer do anything about it. I know you’ll never forgive me for abandoning you to your fate and unfortunately let Yoichi dieing in your hands. While I was caught up in a kind of madness caused by war. That I forgot my true treasures, my two children who were waiting for me at home. I deeply regret that I was not at your side during the most difficult moments. I attended Yoichi’s funeral ceremony, in the shadows, I know I don’t deserve the title of mother anymore so I didn’t want to show myself out as a simple respect for Yoichi and you. I put incense on his grave and finished this letter, which I will give to one of my servants to put the little box in your room. I’m sure you can run this country better than I did._

_Your mother who loves you._

Trembling, Japan looked at her mother’s letter and she rose to look for her. But she realized that she had no idea where her mother was now. Japan, passed through all her mother’s favorite places and she arrived after several hours of walking to a cliff . From this cliff, the horizon was magnificent, one could get lost in front of the stretches of water. Often, she had told them about this place, in the slightest detail, she was excited to show them one day but she waited for the war to be over. Japan saw at the edge of this cliff a woman, barefoot, her shoes resting lower . The little girl approached and recognized with horror that it was her mother and ran to her, crying to not throw herself into the sea. The woman turned around and saw her daughter going towards her. Japan was running with all her strength but at the moment when she thought she could catch up with her mother, the piece of cliff that they where both on. Began to break, and they fell. The Empire of Japan captured her daughter and hugged her to prevent her from getting hurt in their fall or getting hurt on one of the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

The icy water struck them, and Japan just had time to hear her mother say I love you before she pushed her to the shore. With strength, the Empire of Japan was swimming, she no longer felt her feet but she ignored her physical state to save her daughter and put her in a safe place. All her body was beginning to disappear. Finally dropping her on the bank, she looked at her one last time , she smiled at her daughter and saw her breathing and regaining her spirits . The empire of Japan let herself be carried away by the waves . Her body having become foam.

Japan awoke and rushed to the sea, looking into the water for her mother but she saw nothing. She knelt down in the sea and cried, the sea replied to her with gentle waves, caressing and warming the little girl.

Resting the box on a shelf, Japan went back to look for objects from the past filled with memories and stories, she found an old photo album.


	15. Multiverse meeting 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stereotypes found in the fandom of countryhumans, the names in French are those of my universe and those in English are those of the fandom to simplify the narration.An idea that happened to me while I was writing a chapter of one of my stories.  
> Translation:
> 
> Allemagne = Germany
> 
> États-Unis: USA or America

Working in his laboratory Allemagne had made a mistake and a portal opened to another world with a sort of explosion . The shock became a wave who passed on to the whole earth. Allemagne got up with difficulty and in front of him was a man who resembled him but the only difference was that he wore glasses and had an office outfit . The two Germans looked at each other surprised, the newcomer seemed more fearful and had long dark circles under his eyes. Allemagne quickly understood what had happened due to his mistake.And helping his double, he took him out of the room and told him where to go to rest, which Germany did as he was very tired. He fell asleep immediately on the couch of the rest room. Allemagne had to warn the other countries, he sent a group message to all his contacts so that they could disseminate the information.  
On the other side of the ocean, États-Unis watched the protests and felt that a new segregation was going to happen. He then turned to look at his president, Mr Trump who was writing his tweets. He knew that this man had a great chance of being re-elected, and he watched with a certain indifference what was happening on his territory. Feeling his phone vibrated he took a look and read the message from Allemagne .

There was an error during an experiment on parallel worlds and it would seem that people resembling us with slight differences are in our world. So to avoid any problems, you need to keep them inside and to not let them going in front of the media or seeing you both together . Please let me know if you see any and pass this message to others countries.

"Tell me, USA, how can you be present next to me and at the same time in one of these illegal protests?" Asked the President Trump as he handed his cell phone to his country.

"It’s a photomontage done by those protesters, that’s what I would say to the press, because I never left the White House." Declared États-Unis as he was preparing a press conference and sending a message to his services to find this double who was harmed his international image.

"I know, I will tweet about it." President Trump replied, returning to his cell phone.

États Unis apologized and went out of the room, he had to prepare himself for his press conference and to question this individual from an another dimension.  
After his conference, États Unis went to his private residence. In his cellar, America was waiting for him, who was solidly attached and guarded.  
États Unis beckoned the guards to leave and sat on the chair in front of his prisoner. He smiled at him and asked him what he was doing at the protest.

"It’s simple, I supported the people during their demonstration."

"You supported them by throwing Molotov cocktails at the forces of order." Replied États Unis as he raised an eyebrow.

"They were attacking peaceful protesters."

"When we are peaceful we do not commit looting and we do not advocate anarchy."

"But it is only some cases that make looting, most of them are pacifist.We’re just asking that black people to not be killed on the street like George Floyd did. And that justice punish the guilty people."

"And to achieve these goals you are hindering the path of justice plus your martyrdom was not a man with a totally honest past, he wasn't an innocent man, in any case your movement will not bring anything good . For me this will not change anything." Declared États Unis calmly, as he was still drawing on his notebook.

"You will see that, when Trump will not be re-elected and...."Replied America.

"That’s right, but you are so focused on one thing and you didn't see that this movement offers a breeding ground and a union for Trump’s voters, because you have to put youselves in the place of the average American citizen who sees all these looting and rioting. The first thing he’s going to think about is not : "Oh the poor protesters", no it would rather be " I have to protect my family from all those people who advocate anarchy." And when there is anarchy, everything is allowed, that is to say that the low instincts of Man resurface, looting, violence, rape . And I am sure that there were rapes during these demonstrations but everyone is silent because we must not discredit the movement. So you see, for Trump his re-election is served on a silver platter because the population that vote is afraid." Said États Unis looking at the pale face of America who was thinking about all this and looking for arguments.  
États Unis had fun chatting with his alternate, showing him that not everything was as simple as he thought , that there were people behind who were pushing these riots to try to get power. This made him think of all those people who had put their knees to the ground in so-called homage to this delinquent, what band of hypocrites, they lacked only the whip to flog their backs in sign of repentance. And to say that the prime minister of Canada had done it, he had shown above all how weak he was and preferred to support rioters and in the same time he was racist towards francophones and despised Quebec. He had to think about discussing it with Canada, and then it gave him the opportunity to clarify things with him.

America didn’t know what to say, he felt that no matter what he said, the other one would manage to break his arguments in two. He really couldn’t decide what he had to do, maybe in the end he wasn’t meant to be a country and it was better for him to disappear and let people be free. Maybe he was the problem. America was immersed in depressive thoughts and he was thinking of his family, his friends, his boyfriend Russia, what they were all going to think if he stopped there, and what if they also fall in this world that was slightly different. He began to stress, fearing that something bad had happened to them.

As États-Unis saw that he would not get any new reaction from his double, he finally decided to send a message to Allemagne to tell him that he had found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: The two France .
> 
> (Tell me what are the most stereotype about France)


	16. The end of EU

It was over, the European dream. All this work, all these exchanges, these treaties, all this money invested for nothing. If there had not been this crisis. If the United Kingdom had not chosen the referendum and allowed the mass to vote against this utopia.

Everything had to be redone. After the departure of the United Kingdom, it was followed by Italy , then by Spain , and finally by France which then had no interest in being in the European Union . And for Greece , Germany decide to fired her because she was too expensive.  
There was no more European Union. All over the world the end of this union was applauded. The United States was extremelly happy for the end of this union which could have weakened him , but now that it is no longer, he could again impose his point of view and his influence on the European countries but also throughout the world.

In Africa, many peoples and nations were celebrating the end of this EU, and singing that it was finally the punishment that was coming for these Westerners and that they would finally be able to develop as they wished without being influenced by anyone.  
At the same time as the joy increased, the anxiety of some countries continued to grow. Some wonders what would happen next.

These concerns were well-founded and plans for the future were being prepared in two different places. Hide in the eyes of the world and other powers.

In the small room there was present UK, France, Italy, Spain, Greece, Portugal, Morocco, Romania, ...All these countries agreed to create a new union, the Mediterranean Union. Everyone had their part, and there was no question of separating at the first crisis.  
At the same time, another meeting in another place was reuniting Germany, Austria, Hungary. They decided to reform an empire.

A few weeks had passed, and an agreement was signed between Belgium and France, Belgium divided, Wallonia and Brussels joined France.  
Events ensued and the risk of a new world war became greater and greater. Empires began to wake up.

A new era had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea of an AU , I thought about and I didn't develop it. I was thinking what could happened if the European Union broke from the inside and what would happen in the world.  
> You could use it for creating a new story.


	17. A cup of tea ?

The United Kingdom had just finished reading his newspaper, and smiling due to the news he asked France, who was in front of him, taking some tea in her cup.

"Tell me, my dear friend, what do you think of the troubles in the United States?" Asked UK as he fold his newspaper and place it next to the base of the teapot.

"Oh, those moves? Ah, I wonder if he will not be entitled to a new civil war, but well these people will not win it in the end and they will certainly fall into a new apartheid. Nothing has changed. "Calmly said France while drinking, then resting the teapot on its base .  
"Yes, it is true and to say that these communities dared to attack the statue of Churchill." Declared in a contemptuous tone United Kingdom before biting in one of his biscuits before continuing on the same tone." But that reminds me, they also tagged statues in your country and now everything seems to be peaceful."

"They tried to break down statues but it does not work like that, President Macron has shown himself strong enough to calm down all these barbarians. Especially as François 1st says: "The air of France makes you free.". They all passed like savages and now the rest of the population and the intellectuals that is to say the historians , philosophers began to discuss, to reveal the complexity of the history, that everything is not black or white but gray. That every great historical figure has a dark side . They have thus explained and it will be necessary to put plaques or QR codes under the statues to explain the whole life of these characters and to place them in the context of their time." Explained France synthetically as she put sugar in her cup.

"You could have just put them in a museum like America did for some of them."

"Let’s see, not everyone goes to the museum." Said in a mocked tone France before noticing the picture of the King of the Belgians. The United Kingdom saw this and decided to relaunch the conversation on another fact of the day.

"You have seen, my dear France, the King of Belgium made an official apology to the Congo for colonization." Say calmly United Kingdom by extending his newspaper to France, so that she can read the article in question.

"Yes, but it would be time to move on to something other than to cry over the past." France replied by resting the newspaper after looking at the photograph in detail.

"We , also had to apologize for our former colonies and pretend that we regretted it ." The United Kingdom added with a smile.

"Hmm, as Bremus would say, "Woe to the vanquished," but now it seems to be woe to the victors, for all those countries and people are asking for excuses and above all that we pay them, whereas in the end making colonies was a mistake, because it came back to us much more expensive. Only the weak countries ask for an apology to the winners, it is an attempt at revenge and an excuse for not to move forward . And of our past empires there are only crumbs left right now, but that is not serious because as usual it is us who will win and rule the world once again.We are after all the most cruel and we do not know the word pity, I'm not right United Kingdom ?"

"You have a new enemy, France." Asked United Kingdom even if he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear her pronounced the name of her new enemy.

"Just like you . I know what you are up to in Hong Kong, you have to pay back for the cost of the Brexit so what better than a war to do it." Replied a smiling France.  
"Oh, you definitely know me too well. Just as I know that you and Russia got along militarily." Said United Kingdom before drinking a sip of tea. His eyes did not leave France, she remained so magnificent as the first day he had met her and that he had fainted in front of such beauty. He still remembered all the mockery of Scotland on this subject.

"She remains my daughter, we cannot be forever in quarrel and then I dream of the day when she will join me in the EU, but for that it will take several centuries.Besides, you and I had to show the world that when the United States does its isolationist policy, it wakes up sleepy powers. In addition, I remain the last EU security."

"I'll think about it, don’t worry about it. I also dream of improving my power. You just made me think that America grumbled that you got off the NATO mission in the Mediterranean after Turkey tried to attack one of your frigates, luckily you had your nuclear-powered submarines."  
"I think I will leave NATO again, because NATO is not in my interest anymorre and I have to show Turkey that he is just a miserable power and that I intend to reunite Cyprus in one republic, out of Turkish influence." Quietly declared France as she break a biscuit between her fingers.

"Germany is not going to help for that."

"No, he cannot. There is too strong a Turkish community in Germany and due to their past relations..."

"I understand, I will join you when you have decided to make it an open war.Cordial agreement obliges." Said United Kingdom .

"Oh don’t worry, in the ten next years or even earlier he will make a mistake and that will mean like a declaration of war. And to say that their president believes himself to be in the strongest country in the world and that he counts on the international scale. He was even called «generalissimo» to these title , I remembered how much I had laughed that day."  
"I remember, he took off that title after all the mockery you had made. After all in France ridicule kills. The best remains that Russia pushed him until the handle of her dagger in his back , as if she could one day ally with him . She hates him too much for that to be the case, she knows after all her history."

"Yes, we taught her when she was still a child. "Whispered France while looking nostalgically in her cup,looking at the the brown liquid. The aroma of black tea made her fall into distant memories. The United Kingdom left her in her thoughts and opened his newspaper to the games page, he took a pencil out of his pocket and began to do the crossword puzzle.


	18. Crisis with Italy

An emergency meeting , said the little secretary to Italy , who began to stress about what was going to happen. Upon entering the small room, he sighed relieved not to be humiliated in front of all the other countries of the European Union . As he lifted his eyes he saw France sitting on the table looking at him with her sharp eyes, and at her side Germany reading a file.

" Hello France and Germany ."

"Sit down, Italy ." France replied coldly , while Germany did not utter a word or raise his head to look at Italy.  
"You know why we summoned you here, Italy." Asked France as she rose to approach the poor country that was sitting on his chair, trembling with fear. It was very rare when France was angry, and what worried him most was the silence of Germany.  
Italy murmured a yes, while avoiding the piercing gaze of France, which she was still approaching him.

"You have not forgotten the purpose of this union.That we have to be in solidarity with each other to be able to have weight in this world, or you don’t remember it anymore even if you are one of the founding countries. "Declared Germany with a cold voice and without raising the tone, rising from his file his red plums blood that fixed right in the eyes of Italy.

"The UK is trying to leave the EU, and you will see that he will succeed, to have a place in the world. "Whispered a trembling Italy, terrified by both countries in the room.

"Sure he will succeed, creating trouble, and must continue to submit to the Americans. But Italy by leaving us you will make more trouble than England, dragging along other people and governments who will want to leave all that we have done creating for more than fifty years.Or do you want a new world war because that is why the EU was created ." Declared France as she was playing with her pen.

"The countries are big enough to not create war among themselves ." Said Italy.

To this France and Germany burst with laughter, which made Italy blush and he turned away his gaze . He was terribly ashamed.  
"There is nothing better than a war to strengthen the cohesion of nations against a common enemy, to make a war economy to revive the economy. Yes, the war against another nation is ecstasy, the adrenaline flowing in our veins, the propaganda flowing in waves, the populations see only that, uniting against a common enemy . But who chose as the enemy , which would be the most perfect, would it be Turkey, Iran, Lebanon, North Korea or China or even another nation that would once again find itself in the wrong camps. "Said France smiling while sitting on the table, moving away from Italy.  
Italy did not know what to say about it, he felt the threat that was hiding there.

"Moreover with the rise of the extreme right and therefore fascists. Did you not see that history repeating itself, all because some no longer believe in the European dream. People who want to destroy it for an outdated past or because they are afraid of the stranger, then they no longer believe in this dream that is within our reach." Continued on the same launch Germany.

"It won’t happen again, everyone would see it, the United States would act immediately!" Verbally declared Italy as he bang his fist on the table next to him.

"No, they would not do it, because they are in decline.He still thinks he is a powerful one, but he does not notice the real power, those who still dominate the world. The United States is closing in on himself. There is a leader of the world, a president who represents this new world, whose strength and power. The Americans are blind for the great majority, their elites see more or less the danger coming and the mistrust settles in. Because after all we may be allied with them today but tomorrow the games of alliances can totally change ." Quietly pronounced Germany as he looked for a sheet in his file.  
"There remains China, which is a great power."

"With the crisis affecting her, she is weakened. "Germany replied.

"Yes, but she helped me more than the EU."

"It was Germany and me , who helped you the most, even though I admit it all of us was not always honest in taking the seriousness of the crisis and that not all governments necessarily reacted properly. So stop telling lies and promulgating Eurocentism. Because don’t forget without the EU you are no longer anything, you have no weight on the financial markets, your economy is disastrous due to corruption, mafia and mismanagement of European aid by your government . You should first question yourself before accusing the EU.And this applies to all the member countries and their governments, whose politicians accuse the EU of being totaly evil and whose populations do not go to the source, do not think any more and let themselves be caught by all the journalists who aim to make the most view and buzz, they do not explain the reality of the facts to the populations, who do not question anything and swallow all they read and refuses the concrete reality. In addition, the psychosis is aggravated by all these people who have been asking for more and more by making the population panic to serve their personal interest .Leading paranoia and hatred towards those who go out, these people becoming completely blind because of fear, and they do not manage to see the real danger that is at their door and that continues to lurk, increasing at each of their concessions against freedom of movement and accepting total control for a security that is only illusory in the face of a completely minimal danger ."

"But the danger of this disease is real, even your government chose the confinement, France." Murmur Italy by turning away his look.

"Don’t forget Italy, what our government does is not necessarily what we think and what we do. We are not their puppet but we represent currents of thought and at times we change radically or disappear to be replaced by..."

"I KNOW! But ... I... I do not want to sacrifice a part of my population for concepts such as freedom, the lives of these people are important . No life should be neglected and even if it costs me, my own existence here. I defer to God and to the choice of my government, you should do the same to France, to not end in your total atheism, with neglecting the word of God.  
"God ... Hum ... If you had lived old enough like I had ,you would understand that there is no God in the way you imagine Him and that this is only a concept created by men to reassure themselves about everything that concerns the future and at the time of their death."

Italy did not reply to France’s remark, the anger could be read in his eyes. While France was thinking about her long past and the many changes that she has undergone and whose scars that are still visible on her body despite the efforts she makes to hide them . Few people know this . A battle of looks began between France and Italy, each strong in its convictions, it was Germany that stopped them by scraping his throat.And by declaring in a clear voice:

"Well, the situation is not catastrophic, the number of deaths has been very low. Assistance will be sent to Italy so that you can manage this crisis but in exchange do not forget that the EU that helps you the most and therefore you need to calm your population . Even if the measures taken are completely disproportionate to the number of deaths and the age group affected. Those who are dying are those over fifty, and it only kill 3 percent or less of these people, so almost nothing.But this has been the fault of the governments and the hospitable staff who take advantage of it for the first to pass laws and make forget everything that has happened before, criticizing for many of the politics of the EU which does as it little against the sovereignty of the countries, accusing people to respect such orders going against the freedoms of each . Finally, for the latter who take advantage of it to increase their salary which is already high, crying in tears for more money. But if they don’t like their job they just have to change to another one. And they think they are heroes when they do what their job is, they are not sacrifing themself and they do not see the future coming with the robots that will replace them . Because yes the era of robotics is coming we do not slow it down indefinitely, a new revolution is underway ."

"It requires preparing people for a universal income, and that not everyone will necessarily be able to have a job, many jobs will disappear. So the EU is the future to be able to help countries make this transition and create a new empire . We must not give up now because of a crisis that would bring us back to an outdated past. Europe must be awakened to become once again the world’s leading power. Don’t you want Italy to start again an empire and regain power in this union?" Added France by reaching out her hand to Italy, who hesitated to take it.  
He reflected on the stories of his father, the power of an empire and the influence his great-grandfather had. One of the reasons he wanted to join the EU, to repeat on the international scene. It is with a little nostalgic smile that he shook the hand of France while rising himself from the chair.  
After several greetings of courtesy, Italy left the room.  
France looked at Germany and the two friends smiled, the game could continued.


	19. Article: the years 2020-2030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

The summer of 2090 was marked by the end of the wars in Africa. Countries are now making wars in space. Going back to several decades in the past, the year 2025 was the beginning of this new era of space conquest with the colonization of the moon, which was separated in two. One part was occupied by the United States and the other by the European Union. This whole race for space conquest was punctuated by old games and new alliances between countries. England emerged an act of union with France on June 14, 2035, an act that was signed in the late 1950s, in complete secrecy .

No country knew about it. It was a shock for Germany, which counted on a unification between France and him to allow a better stability of the European Union . But now he feared the growing influence of France, which risked influencing his country through the European Union, which was greatly inspired by France's social reforms, thus becoming a powerful new state (with a motherly look to her citizens). The unification of France to England consisted more than a cordial agreement, their various army corps merged as their government.

A vast campaign of social reforms fell on the United Kingdom for the greatest misfortune of the liberals who believed that they had become a communist state. Some of them went to Canada and the United States to live their Liberal dream. Moreover, the Queen of England had to abandon her throne, because her presence was unbearable for the French Republicans. This year was a very busy one, the Americans put their flag on Mars and at the time of making a big publicity on it, the astronauts present on Mars were greeted with swords and had to surrender to their opponents.

Thus, the whole world discovered that the European army formerly France one, had sent men a few years before , to founded a colony on Mars. And they had managed to dig a military base under one of the rocky dunes. Mars thus became largely the property of the European Union which began to wake up as an empire. An American counter was built. All the technique was used for this conquest of space, NASA, ESA [European Space Agency] and the Roskosmos agency were working to improve their ships for the future of humanity.

Little by little the States, seeing that private companies were financing the research agencies and noticing the riches contained in the basements of the planets . The countries started spending billions on space research. More than the richest people in the world could put in one time. There was a technological leap . Gradually the western society, composed of the United States, Canada, the European Union, Russia and Japan (as a research partner), began to be closed in on itself. They were still active in Africa and South America for reasons of stabilization, and protection for their territory and personal interests. Involving some countries of these continents in space projects.

The war that had ravaged South America in the 2030's was triggered after the referendum made to the Amerindian tribes that were recognized as existing as a nation and they decided to entrust their protection and membership to France, they have thus joined the French overseas department, Guyana. They became French citizens and their lands were protected by France.

The expansion of the territory of French Guiana provoked many reactions from Brazil, which had sought to extend to the neutral territory of the Amazon, to produce their intensive agriculture by practicing the technique of the burnt land. In the weeks following this referendum, many problems occurred at the new borders between the two countries.The French gendarmerie had arrested gold diggers, drug traffickers.

In addition, the gendarmerie had gone to the favelas to recover girls from the tribes who had been kidnapped and turned into prostitutes. Brazil immediately reacted and threatened France, calling her a neo-colonialist during one of the UN meetings. She did not answer him but curiously a few weeks after the diplomatic incident a very full file on Brazil had fallen on the table of the Security Council, there was inside all the evidence against the acts committed by the Brazilian government, whose most important fact was the death squads and mass executions of the rebel tribes. The new information was spread all over the world, a new war was prepared.

A few years earlier, a military revolution had affected Turkey. A young marshal had made a coup and had the dictator Erdogan shot. Many reforms took place in Turkey, especially on religion. Following what Ataturk had done, and continuing the reforms by imposing the secular school in the countryside and fighting against the dogmatic power of religion. It was necessary to westernize the country for not to fall again back into the dark times .

A large part of the African countries suffered an economic and food crisis. A heavy inflation had followed after the Covid19 crisis nicknamed nowadays as the "great paranoia". After the crisis, the European Union (in particular France) was able to promote the ECO as a new currency in French-speaking countries in Africa.

Going back to the 2030's, the European Union has finally passed her ecological transition . Her structure is becoming more and more federal, it now takes a majority of countries to agree for a big decision to pass at the parlement. A president of the European Union is now elected by the citizens of all the countries of the Union, he has as much power as a French president. He is like an absolute monarch. It is among these great measures that awakened the European Union as the world's first power.

The military corps is led by France which became the new Sparta, in its ranks you can find Italians, Spaniards, Poles.... Among the generals there were many Austrians.

From an economic point of view, as unemployment was rising, there must had to create an universal income throughout the European Union and changing according to the countries so as not to weaken the local economy. This caused a strong wave of immigration from Africa and Eastern Europe (despite the integration of many eastern countries). This income could only be touched by the citizen of the European Union, and a reform was made to prevent easy access to citizenship . Only those born on the land of a country on the Union or having one of the two parents being European , for finally access citizenship.

Nevertheless, it was possible to obtain it by doing a heroic act, by bringing something great to the European Union or by sacrificing your blood in the foreign legion. In addition, access to education remained compulsory for all children, whether or not citizens of the European Union.

A very great technological advance had affected the Western world.

Thus, concluded this first article on the progress of the world after the years 2020, Europea, the official journal of the European Empire.


	20. The Sepulchre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just after : At the end of the rose

Slowly United Kingdom moved forward into the crypt. Each of his steps resonated in the small dark room . A very weak light emanated from the candles stored near the tomb. Slowly approaching the tomb, the United Kingdom felt his forces leaving him as he lifted his blue eyes to the face of the deceased. His heart tensed as he looked at her. She was so beautiful despite the kiss of death. Her long white hair, which he had loved so much, was now cut short, stopping at half of her white throat.  
Her beautiful neck on which he had laid so many weak kisses , had now a hideous circular mark breaking the purity of her neck. This atrocious mark, reminded him of that painful scene where he could have saved her . Thecorpse of his dear Kingdom of France was now dressed in a simple blue dress accompanied by a few silver ribbons. Her head had been hung up to the rest of her body by a small needle and a golden thread, the existence of them was totally unknown to the United Kingdom.  
The poor man knelt against the tomb and placed a bouquet of flowers on the chest of the Kingdom of France. The only woman he had loved with all his heart and for whom he would have done the impossible. It was grief mixed with despair that forced the United Kingdom to take such an oath against the body of his lover.

"My love, here you are present as pale as a porcelain doll. I regret with all my heart and soul that I could not save you from those enraged people. And for not having the bravery to take you away when it was still the time to do so. Before the end of your fateful destiny. I see your sweet face every time I close my eyelids. Your silver eyes that captivated me when you looked at me, I couldn’t resist them. Alas, your eyelids are now closed for eternity. Nothing and no one can bring you back among mortals.And I regret terribly that I have not been able to fully enjoy all the moments that we had spent together ... For not having created more opportunity to see you . I miss your smile. Your sweet but authoritative voice that made me shiver with pleasure is now a distant memory. Of those times when we were happy, enjoying the present moment without worrying about the next day that we naively hoped it would continue in absolute happiness. There were several tragic events, including the loss of Thirteen Colonies, which had shocked me so much.That you were the only one who could comfort me. You who doubtless did not want to participate in this war but you had to obey to your king. All whose events coming to us with great sorrow, once again breaking our happiness. All these moments that we have experienced come back to my mind, I remember each of our discussions, our arguments... Everything I wanted to tell you... To be honest with you my dear...I can’t stand not having you at my side anymore. I have the impression that when the terrible blade took you from this world, it also took away for the second time a part of my life.But I know I have to stay strong for our son. And, I swear in front of your body and to God that I will not have a moment of rest until the justice of my sword has struck the wretched Revolution that has taken you from this world. I am not afraid of the immense number of sins that I would do to satisfy my desire of revenge. O my tender and sweet love. Your people will pay for your death. So that your soul can finally rest in peace."  
After pronouncing his words, the United Kingdom collapsed on the stone tomb. Leaving out a torrent of tears and suffering which he had held in him for several days.  
The wind that entered the little crypt extinguished the last remaining candles, plunging the United Kingdom into darkness.  
The frigid atmosphere of the crypt , made the poor man fell asleep against the tomb of the woman he loved. Their last night together before the funeral procession that would separate them for eternity or mark the beginning of a new era .


	21. A/N

This collection of short stories will be on hold , I will resume in September.  
I need time to write a book that is close to my heart. And I have to plan many things in my life (looking for an apartment, finding a job or a way to live with my passions, thinking about different career plans and finally how far I can continue my studies now that I’m in my second year).  
I will post some news of my projects on my twitter and Instagram (in addition to my drawings), and some texts that I am finishing and that will soon be on my blog .

See you in September for new stories :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @silvers85041374  
> instagram:alienorstyx  
> Blog : https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04


	22. The end of the War of Independence

It was finally the end , this exhausting war for his freedom. He had won , him the person that people's called with a despise ton "Thirteen Colonies".Plus this victory was partially won due to his allies, he had at last triumph against Brittain.And after the Treaty of Paris of 3 September 1783, Treize Colonies had become an independent country. He had finally been able to withdraw from the yoke of Great Britain.

He should have been happy, to have finally acquired his freedom. He had freed himself but what to do now, when those he loved were no more at his side, his only two joys in the world. He had not set himself up with these rebels for just making a revolt, who were only turned from an economic and financial point of view. No, for that he didn't care about it. He rebelled , for the only reason of taking his revenge against Great Britain. With every time he looked at this man, this Englishman who rejoiced in every act of his, he was disgusted to be his son. His negative thoughts disappeared when he raised his green eyes to the starry sky. The night was beautiful, the air of the summer of 1784 was still warm. Almost a year, that he was recognized as an independent country. And so many years without them, he suspected that they were now resting among the stars.

So bright that they illuminated his life.

Thirteen Colonies let himself be lost in the stars, he closed his eyelids before returning to his memories of those happy days . He would have loved to be able to return to that sweet past, and not have to move forward without them. Every time he thought about them, his heart would tighten. He couldn't save them at the time and nothing would bring them back to life now. Thirteen Colonies reopened his eyelids, very fine tears were running down his cheeks. Detaching himself from the window, he wandered in his little house which was filled with their memories. He stopped in front of a small wooden frame that was covered with a white satin handkerchief, Thirteen colonies approached his trembling hands which removed the tissue very gently.Before, even to look at the painting, Thirteen Colonies passed very gently his hand on the canvas . He would have loved to feel them against him, in his arms. He took a quick look at the painting before hugging it close to his heart. Falling to his knees on his plank . He kept whispering:

"I'm sorry ... I ... I'm sorry ... my darlings, I love both of you so much ... I'm sorry ... I should have rebelled earlier ... It was all my fault ... I'm so sorry ... I wish you were still here with me ... or still in this world ..."  
Thirteen Colonies remained criing on the floor for about ten minutes , thinking of his loved ones, whom he had lost. And of which he knew deep down that he would never see them again in this world.

Rising with difficulty, he put back the small painting on the piece of furniture, covering it once again with the small handkerchief. Every time he looked at that painting, those terrible memories kept coming back, haunting him for days. Nothing could calm his heart.  
Thirteen Colonies was dragging his way to his room on the first floor. With difficulty he climbed the steps but the hardest was to pass in front of the room of his dead daughter, Quebec.Her pretty room was still in disorder due to her last visit, she had played with her many porcelains and wax dolls . Having fun changing their hairstyles and clothes. A few books were on the floor, they were richly illustrated, and Quebec took great care of them because they were gifts from her grandmother, whom she loved very much.

France had been devastated when she learned of the death of her daughter and her little granddaughter, which was one of the reasons she had supported him during his revolt against England.

Thirteen Colonies turned his gaze away from the small room, it reminded him of too many happy memories, of all the moments he had spent with his daughter and of all the games they had made together.

Continuing his walk in the completely deserted corridor . His whole house was empty . He was now the only inhabitant with the ghosts of his memories. After their disappearance, he had dismissed all his servants and servants. He wanted to be alone . The only person who could came in , was the Kingdom of France because she shared this pain. They grieved together for those people they had loved.

Stopping at the door of his room, Thirteen Colonies hesitated to enter. He knew what he was going to find in it, a big, cold bed. Thirteen Colonies undressed and put on his clothes for the night. Before closing his eyes, he touched his medallion and pressed it against his heart. It was a gift from the one he had loved until madness, from his sweet and late New France .

While Thirteen Colonies was sleeping deeply, a shadow snuck into his room. She stopped at the foot of her bed. And her bewitching perfume embalmed the whole room. It was the smell of this perfume that awakened Thirteen Colonies. The shadow was leaning over him, noticing that he had awakened, she went to take refuge at his window.

Thirteen Colonies couldn't believe it , he though she was dead .And yet, she stood in front of him, in flesh and bone near his window. He hurried out of his bed, falling on the ground because of his many bed sheets. The shadow giggled. Thirteen Colonies suddenly had a doubt as this creature, much looking like his deceased New France. As she slowly approached him. Her perfume disturbed the poor man who seemed to lose his ability to reason.

As she came before him, and murmured with her beautiful voice,  
"Come with me. Thirteen, we will have so much fun together. And Quebec is waiting for us ."

"What I have to do , then? "Answered Thirteen Colonies as he was under the spell of the beauty of the creature .He could not turn his gaze away from the creature that had taken on the appearance of the one he loved.

"Take my hand and follow me." Said in a captivating tone the false New France as she extended her right hand to Thirteen Colonies who was still sitting on the floor of his room.  
There was a slight moment of hesitation from Thirteen Colonies, with the doubt returned in him. He was distraught and did not know what to do. He had a choice to make , if he took the hand of that creature who looked so much like his dear New France, perhaps he would taste eternal peace.But it could also lead him to other torments and separate him forever from those he loved. His decision was made, he would not give in to this creature. Yet there was still one problem and that was how to get rid of it. Thirteen Colonies waited for the latter to approach him sufficiently, to be able to take his sword which was hidden under his bed.  
The creature was not wary, thinking that her prey was still under the effect of her perfume. It was then that she felt a strong pain in her chest, she lowered her eyes and saw a part of the blade sinking into her. Tearing it from the inside, which made her howl with displeasure. Thirteen Colonies could see the two long canines in the mouth of the creature . This one freed herself from his hold and escaped through the window.

Thirteen Colonies looked towards the window, he did not went to his window , to see if the creature had actually disappeared. He felt that he would have been making a terrible mistake if he did it. Instead, he lit candles and waited until the dawn was showing in the sky.

He was exhausted and unfortunately every night happened the same phenomenon, this creature kept coming back and it had taken the form of all the people he knew.  
He couldn’t take it anylonger. His nerves were exhausted, the only thing he wanted was to be able to rest. Thirteen Colonies would have liked to seek advice from the Kingdom of France but she was on the old continent to settle internal problems in her kingdom. All he had to do was to write her a letter and hope that it would reach her.

Several weeks after the letter was sent, Thirteen Colonies attended a meeting with the founding fathers. But as the discussion continued , he felt more and more cramped in the small room, his breathing became more and more rapid, his sight began to be troubled. Without realizing it, Thirteen Colonies collapsed on the ground under the surprised and worried look of the different men in the room. He felt that all the forces he had in his body had just disappeared.  
Jefferson had leaned towards him, to see what his young country had. Thirteen Colonies saw him shouting something behind him, but he could not understand the meaning of these words. His body was lifted by two men present in the room.

All that Thirteen Colonies could hear was an incessant ringing in his skull. Then it was the silence that was broken only by the very weak beating of his heart. The wait between each beat became longer and longer. The little force he had left in his body, allowed him to close his eyelids. Soon after, his heart beat for the last time before stopping for eternity.

It was the cold air that awoke him . It was with pain that he sat on the wet grass. Thirteen Colonies had absolutely no idea where he was. Everything around him was hidden by a thick mist.


	23. The last day of Third Reich

His two kids finally felt asleep, Third Reich look at them for a last time, before leaving their little room , in their bunker in East Germany . Walking around, Third Reich walk past in front of some soldiers , there were the last who stayed loyal to him until the end .  
He had thought for a long time about all those fatales errors that he had saw in Hitler strategies, he could had tell him but he didn't do it .It was because he felt guilty for all those humains that have died in those camps , he saw their slimmed faces due to hunger , corroded by fear and the anxiety of their imminent death . However , those scene didn't move him . He remember from this time , when he walked for one of his visits in front of the gaz chambers. A small girl , without any clothes on her white skin , crying against her mother leg, while they were waiting for their death.  
No, when he looked at them , he didn't feel any thing , not even remorse.  
Later in that day , he looked at himself in the glass and for a fragment of seconds he believed he had saw his father . Then Reich had broke the mirror and among the glass shards he could saw his face in an another view . He was hideous .   
He understands that day that he was a monster , the big bad wolf like in those tales that his dear mother told him when he was a young child . If she could have seen him now, would she still have loved him, would she still have called him such cute nicknames as "my little kitten; my bunny; my little man; my Reich...".  
He had spent so many good times with his mother, many trips to Germany, France, Russia and the United States . His mother wanted him to see the world, to be inspired by their travels for his future paintings ... This is how Reich knew the greats of this world, his mother introduced him to them as soon as she had the opportunity so that he could have professional relations in the future. Among those greats figures, he remembered in particular , France’s special affection for him and his mother. He did not know what the two women had discussed, but he remembered very well the worried expression of France and the tears-ridden eyes of his mother. She had reassured him as best as a mother could.

He did not have the opportunity to ask about this discussion until 1940 , after the signing of the armistice . He had summoned France to tell her about this old discussion but she said nothing of what he expected. 

"You look so much like her... to Genièvre." Whispered France as she takes the face of Third Reich in her hands. Third Reich looked at her surprised and he violently removed the two very cold hands of France.

" Stop! It's not what I want to know. " Angrily said Third Reich, he knew that he looked a bit like his mother, but she had no right to pronounce her name. She had done nothing after the death of his mother, she had not tried to help her before the tragedy happened. He hated her just as he hated his father and his mistress, and all those great countries who played to their tragedy.They had preferred to leave her dying rather than to proclaim a war against his father. Third Reich was going to utter all that hatred that had grown in his heart and that he felt on the point of exploding, on this woman who now represented all those countries that did not act . But he looked at her eyes and all that hatred he had became silent.  
In her eyes, he could read a deep sorrow, an immense sadness. Reich was immersed in this melancholy gaze , he found in her eyes a reflection of his own . Maybe she regretted of not intervening to save her, he had to know. She seemed to have had a deep friendship with his mother, she could tell him more about her past. 

Thus, throughout the war, he asked France to go back to her memories and tell him about his mother’s life. France knew a lot of details . It was during these discussions that Reich felt that his mother was still at his side. Then comes the day of the landing of Normandy, it was the last night that France would see him and she told him many memories about his mother.  
At the end of their last discussion, she handed him a small package wrapped in golden paper.   
" Here, it’s for you, Reich. You’ll open it once I’m gone. Don’t worry, this gift is not a bomb. It’s just something I should have given you a long time ago, but I didn’t know you didn’t have it ... Maybe if you had it sooner you wouldn’t have started this war. Even if it was inevitable. I wish everything had gone differently ... Take care, and I don’t know if we’ll see each other again ... Goodbye Reich ."

France approached Reich, her face was smiling but her eyes were filled with sadness. She put a kiss on his forehead and left. After she was gone, Third Reich turned the package around. It was too light to be a bomb. He opened it slowly, revealing under the golden paper a small newspaper and a medallion. He opened the medallion, a portrait of his mother was there. She was smiling. Tears of happiness slipped on Reich’s cheeks, it had been 58 years since he had seen his mother’s face. His father had burn all the portraits that depicted her in Germany.

Just thinking about his father, gave him a desire for revenge, for murder. He hated this infamous man to the maximum. And yet, he had committed acts even more horrible than what his father did. Or at least he had not prevented this absurd play from being played. This second world war, he saw it as a play. Everyone had their part. In this tragedy of the human race. Men driven to the absurd , no longer act for reason of being but blindly obeying orders. From both sides, they waited only for the Deus Ex Machina to change the course of the war. Alas nothing come.

Third Reich entered in a small room, one where he could see by the skylight , the starry sky. The country sat on the ground. Returning to his memories of happy days with his sweet and loving mother. He had so much to tell her, to show her, he had made many progress in painting. His mother would have been proud of him. In opposition to his father who hated to see him explore his artistic side. He repressed him with punches when he saw him having fun painting. Reich had always hidden from his mother the violent behavior of his father. But she had noticed it and she had pulled the truth out of his child’s mouth with ease. The same evening this led to an argument between his father and his mother.

She asked him to go to bed earlier that night. From his room, he could hear their voice rising higher and higher, Third Reich was not used to hearing his mother screaming with her beautiful voice. Slowly and quietly Reich rose from his bed and descended the stairs , he passed his mother in the corridor , she was holding her right cheek . Without hesitation, Reich threw himself into the arms of his mother. His mother smiled and surrounded him in her protective arms and, lifting him up, she took him back to his room, locking the door, she slipped the key under Reich’s door so that he could go out the next morning but especially so that he would be safe that night. She went to her room. 

The dispute had begun quickly, after the German Empire come back home. 

"What do you want , Genièvre? A husband no longer has the right to rest without attracting the wrath of his wife. " Quietly declared the German Empire, sitting in his chair . He took the paper that was on the small table mechanically. 

"What I want is that you get out of my house! You don’t have any rights here since you hit MY son! I don’t want you here anymore!" Shouted Genièvre as she looked coldly at her husband. 

" I’m not going anywhere, I’m here AT MY HOME! And , it's since our marriage and I must remind you that a woman must obey to her husband. And I have done nothing wrong against OUR son! I just taught him a life lesson."

"You shouldn’t be giving me these marriage laws because you’ve broken more than one.I know about your affair with that bastard Austro-Hungarian Empire. I didn’t care if you went to see her but now that you have raised your hand on MY son, you don’t belong here. So went to live with this whore and do not come back here. "

The German Empire remained silent for a few seconds, he could not believe it. She had known about his affairs for some time. He got up from his seat looking at his wife. She was very beautiful , a yellow skin , golden hair and blue-gray eyes that drove men crazy.

But the only time he could touch her was during their honeymoon. He didn’t even know if Reich was his son. Even if he did not think that she was capable of having a lover in such short time . After the birth of Reich , she had made room apart.

"You’re not even a country and you talk back to me. You just have to go back to the kitchen or do the cleaning , it's all you can do the best." he said. 

'Not a country? AH! You seem to have forgotten something, my little sir, you are nothing but a wretch from the thighs of a swine. You are in your position, only because Prussia forced me to marry you. Do not forget that you are only an upstart, worse than a dog.And that by the time I’m gone, you won’t live your next few years in peace. You will sign your own end and the one of your peripatentian . I do not worry about Reich ,he will be able to... I am sure the succession of Germany better than you."

"Stop!" Shouted German Empire slapping Genièvre, he could not bear to hear the truth coming out of her mouth. This woman had in her blood, in her social position, everything he had always wanted and she dared to look at him as if he were the last of the poor. He couldn’t bear that look any longer.

He sat down in his chair, took a glass of rum and then another, followed by a new bottle and so on. Completely drunk , he went to his wife’s room . The door was locked, it annoyed him and he went to look in the garage for a tool to open it. He first took a screwdriver and then looked at the axe on the shelf. He took it in his big hands . He smiled. Silently climbing the stairs, the German Empire arrived at the locked door . He knocked on it, gently with his fist. Genièvre cried to him to leave and to never return.  
Those words , irritated the Empire, which, getting angry, shouted in returned . Behind the door, his wife looked if she had something to defend herself. She barricaded the door of her room with the best she found. And she went quietly to her window, opening it and slipping out. She leaned against the frozen wall, advancing on the window sill, without slipping Genièvre reached her son’s room and knocked against the window, hoping that he heard it. But she had no time to know, because already the German Empire had managed to came inside her old room. She understood that she could not takes her son now without being exposed to the dangers of his father and the cold. She had to buy him time so he could be safe.

Genièvre jumped out of the window, at the same time the German Empire looked out . Seeing her on the ground, he decided to join her . She immediately began to run in the thick forest. The chase lasted several hours. 

At dawn, the hunt was over. He had blocked his prey against the stone railing of a bridge. She seemed to look to something behind him. He turned, but he did not have time to see what she had looked at with fright. As she kicked in his private parts.  
His wife took this opportunity to move a few metres away. He pursued her again.

With speed and dexterity, he had his axe on the poor woman, her vermilion blood flowed down to the ground, staining the snow with a purple red. The German Empire lifted up his victim’s body and threw her into the Rhine. 

He didn’t know that Reich had seen everything. 

This end of the year of 1886 was really terrible for the young boy.


	24. Promenade

The full moon was shining in the sky, the night had fallen several hours ago. Yet a young man was walking under this moonlight. He loved the warmth of the lunar rays on his skin. This young man was better known as Prussia , he was dressed in very light clothes but he did not seem to feel the frigid cold of that night . His long strands of black hair swaying at the whim of the wind . Prussia followed the road leading to a small village, composed of a few houses in ruins from the war.

The mysterious man came into the village, there was no soul alive. He looked through the windows. Prussia would go back until he felt a peculiar smell that the wind gave him. It was one of mortals. Accompanied by a powerful metallic smell . Feeling this aroma so special , which awakened in him a feeling so long repressed . The idea of finding the source of his desire was all that preoccupied him now.

Prussia advanced quickly and smelled the air, looking like a dog , schearching where the source of this delicious aroma could be found. The smell came from the small house, located on the small hill. It dominated the village.

Crossing the hill quickly, Prussia did not knock on the door and opened it with a single movement. She went to slam against the front of the house. The young man rushed inside. He could hear the groans of children .

The two poor children were glued together, their bodies trembled and tears appeared on their cheeks. Prussia advanced slowly , he tried to hide his fangs while he smiled in front of the two children . Trying to be reassuring and hide his hunger . He did not like to drink the blood of children , it was not as tasty as the blood of adults.

Getting closer, Prussia noticed that the two children were in a pool of blood . Probably , that of their parent . He helped them to get up and get out of their house. The two boys did not leave each other warm, walking hand in hand, they looked with fear at Prussia. The latter turned around and asked them their first name. It was the older of the two answered him.

\- I am Argentina and he is Chile . 

Prussia smiled and lead them to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the adventure of the little Belarus.


	25. Multiverse meeting 2/?

In Paris, France drank her tea quietly and occasionally watched her mobile phone. She was surprised by the message from Germany and wondered if he was making a joke. She called him to check if everything was going well. He did not answer her. Sighing France looked with the fingertips for the remote control of her television. Once found, she quickly looked at the different channels . Until one caught her attention.

News flash: France has become a man? His unexplained presence beside the yellow vests and shouting for the Revolution.

Her cup of tea crashed on the ground . 

-What is this mess, again! Shouts France as she rised abruptly . It had to act and fast . First, she had to prepare herself to make a public address to explain the situation.

She quickly prepare herself and just as quickly speak . Explaining to the journalists that it was only a simple human who wanted to take her appearance to support his personal cause. After answering the questions, France returned home. Stopping just to buy some pastries and biscuits, she had guests after all.

Returning to her apartment with her arms full of small errands, France greeted the two men in the room. Her double was sitting quietly on the couch, totally relaxed in appearance but France could feel that he was uncomfortable. This man was wearing a black beret, a striped t-shirt, blue jeans and slightly pierced. He was of thin corpulence , a medium size but with small shoulders which reinforced his puny appearance .

France, came up and played with her son’s hair, relaxing the atmosphere with his laughter. She asked him to go and prepare some hot chocolate and some dessert plates. Once her son left, France sat in front of het double. She started the conversation. 

"So, you come from another dimension? Is that right?"

"Yes. I’m surprised you’re not upset." The young man declared.

"How old are you?"asked France, ignoring the remark of her double. 

"I am currently 101 years old. " Answered the young man with a certain embarassement. France hid her surprise. 

"How is your world? "She asked when she opened one of her cookie boxes.

"Similar to yours, apart from one thing there is no woman country in my world so all relationships are ... How to say..."

"Homosexual."

"Yes, that’s it ... Thank you ."

"So, how are the new countries born?"

"Uh ... It’s rather strange ... But it’s when two people who love each other very much, there’s suddenly a baby appearing..."

"So you don’t have a belly button? "

"Er ... Yes, I’ve never seen a country having one. In your world, since there are women like you who are countries, you have the same mode of reproduction as humans?"

"No, we plant our venom in men and poof a baby is born." France replied with a small smile. 

"Seriously?!"Exclaimed the poor young man , before France burst out laughing. The two countries left in a frenzy, making a great number of jokes. They were stopped only by the smell of cups of hot chocolates. This sweet smell that brought with it many memories.

Both countries drank quietly, eating the cookies that had been prearranged on small plates. The conversation did not resume . The young country began to yawn, his eyelids were awfully heavy . He fell asleep . His cup was still between his fingers. France got up and took off the cup from his small hands, which was firmly attached to it.

She then turned to her son , who approached . Catching up with France before she smashed her skull against the floor. 

"Definitely my body can’t take it anymore. I would have to take a break from all those problems. " 

"You know, Mother, that I can replace you for geopolitics, important decisions... I don’t like to see you like that."

"I've done my time. I don’t know how much time I have left. Even if I know more or less what happens in the other world. Russia is still too young for me to leave her alone in this world, she is still too inexperienced."

"Mother , Russia learns from her mistakes . You should not worry about it . For the moment, it is your own health that is in decline . You know very well that I watch over her as I watched over my other sisters and my brother."

"I know . But, like any mother, I’m worried about all my children. I...I don’t want to see them die before me ... It’s unbearable ... I have been living with this guilt for so long for not being able to save them in time."

"Mother, it is time for you to rest.They have long forgiven you, they knew you could do nothing at that time." 

France began to sob, squeezing against her son’s chest. He put her in her room. All the picture frames were covered with fabric. The man came out of his mother’s room and captured the other version of her, he had a long journey to make to Germany.


	26. Criminal

The press relayed in loop the last catch of the famous world thief. The public had named him the silver fox . His last take was a necklace with glass beads, which was exhibited in the new gallery of a wealthy industrialist , Mr Dumard . And despite all the security measures that this rich man had taken.   
After the theft, Mr Dumard made an appointment with a famous investigator, Mr America .

At the time of the appointment, in the police premises . Mr Dumard was waiting for the famous investigator , this rich man was richly dressed , many jewels covered his red jacket and his gloved hands . When America finally came out of his office, he looked at this strange man and then America remembered his appointment and he took this rich man into his office.

He barely had the time to sit down, Mr Dumard began to tell him in detail what had happened during the theft. For America, there was nothing new, each of the words Mr Dumard said, he had heard them dozens of times before. Still no mistake on the part of this silver fox , he always managed to disguise himself as a man or a woman of any age . And foil every police trap. He had been raging for years, stealing hundreds of works of art and precious jewels from the world.

The testimony of Mr Dumard was going to bring him nothing more , America stood up and while saying banalities to the rich man to get him out of his office . He did not know if he was ever going to capture this famous thief. After the industrialist was out, America sat down on his seat and sighed. He looked again at the photographs taken on the night of the theft, when a rather old man on the photograph seemed suspicious to him. He seemed to look at the different traps around the jewel, then at the exit he no longer around. He had completely disappeared from the last pictures. America called his lieutenant who was currently at the place of the theft.

"Hello? America did you have something new? Because I do. "

"Germany . Did you find the mask he used? "  
"No, but I believed that he burned his costume and mask because a tiny piece of cloth was found in a chimney."

"I think I found out who he takes the appearance, it was from one of this businessman who has several businesses, including those of the new railways."

"Oh! You mean Mr. Durmini ."

"Yes, that’s him. Well, I’ll leave you . Let me know when you have something new."

"Okay."

America hung up and looked at the photographs again, if only someone had spoken with him, and had been able to remember a particular detail that might help the investigation. Someone entered his office without warning, it could only be his father who had that annoying habit of never warning him when he came. But, he knew a lot of people and he has already played his relations to be able to help America during his investigations. 

"So, how are you doing? I read in the press that a new theft had been committed by this silver fox."

"Yes. And as usual he left almost no trace, just a tiny piece of tissue. It is already that and I think I have spotted the man to whom he took the appearance. "

"And who was it? "

"Mr Durmini. "

"He would normally be at his hot springs in Vichy, that he would not stop talking about during dinners. In which I was often invited, I met a charming, high-ranking woman. Ah! She is here on this photo , she looks towards this "Mr Durmini"."

America looked in detail at the woman pointed at by his father, and it is true that she was looking towards his suspect.

"Could it be possible for me to meet her for my investigation, she may have talked to him. "

"I will call her right away ."

"Eh?! You have her number?" America exclaimed with surprise as he looked at his father.

"Yes, she gave it to me on our last date." Replied with a slightly blush United Kingdom .

"Allo? Hello , United Kingdom . How are you?"

"I’m fine , France . I would like to know if you were present at Mr Dumard’s party?"

"Yes, I was there. Speaking of that, I did not see you there. I thought you were coming to all these fancy parties."

"I had to take care of my little girl New Zealand ,she was sick and she didn’t want me to leave her bedside." 

"Oh, the poor little bunny. I hope that she is better. "

"Yes ,she has regained colors this morning."

"All right, you must not neglect a child who does not feel well. Otherwise, you call me for a reason or is it just to hear my voice? "

"Are you busy?" 

"I am embroidering and then I have to prepare the house, one of my sons comes home."

"Yes, I had forgotten that your children are grown up. And that they do not run in every direction into your house." 

"That’s what my grandchildren do. Also , I wonder how I’m going to have everything back in order before he came home."

"Don’t you have maids?"

"I have them in my main house, but I don’t like them in my country house. So, if you knew someone who would be enough trustworthy and willing to help me I would be very grateful to you and of course I would pay the person for the thing he or she wants, except for my body." 

"I can ask one of my sons if he can come to help you."

"Oh . Thank you United Kingdom . I trust you completely on this. Let me know as soon as possible so that I can settle some things up. "

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

America was waiting for his father to finish his conversation.

"America , you will help France to prepare her house , as I think you must have heard. And you will be able to ask her all the questions you want . Just don’t act like a boor and ... Behave properly ."

"All right. "Grumble America, he had to cancel the appointment he had with his friends and his brother Canada so he could go and help this woman. He hoped that she had information that would be useful to the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a book of this story ?


	27. European Parliament

European Parliament. 

An express meeting was held to discuss the most recent cases and to provide the support of the countries of the Union to France and Austria due to the latest terrorist attack , but also a support in front of the boycotts of French products by some Muslims countries and finally the insults of the Turkish president directed against the French president.   
In the small room, only Germany and France remained. They had to discuss what to do on behalf of the EU.

" France , do you have any idea of sanctions against Turkey and what to do?"

" For the moment I have recalled my ambassador. But let us wait a little longer, let this pig express himself and sink into his geopolitical mistakes."

"Turkey may put pressure on the migrants mass that he has and about terrorist camps."

" It’s simple, let’s sinks the boats of all those associations that are hidden smugglers. Of course without the people in and also organize searches and investigations on the administrators of these associations."

"There will always be migrants passing through."

"We will never be able to stop them completely, they are driven by the idea of a European dream or of England. The problem is that they do not have our morals and our culture, it takes several generations to integrate and make them good citizens." 

"What about the terrorist camps in Turkey?"

" There are still women and children in it, there have been requests to bring the children back to a certain age. But those who could not be brought back can only curse their mother who refused . Because they wanted to go home with them. But these women are often weak-minded, some of them only dreams of returning to their Islamist territory and finally they are dangerous people working in their propaganda... Then the Turks used the terrorists for the war between Armenia and Azerbaijan."

"Yes. And for the EEZ that Turkey demanded in the Mediterranean , what do we do about it? "

"Oh for that . Turkey must not forget that the entire Mediterranean Sea is the playground of the powerful countries and that I have control over it. That he would have to withdraw his poor military ships. Before he made a monumental mistake and started a war. That he will lose."

"I don’t think he will do that error. "

"He just needs to sink a European boat or to extract the oil and the war will be declared. "

"Why?"

"Violation of the EEZ of Greece and her sovereignty , it is enough to declare a war , plus accumulation with all the insults of the Turkish president , of all his mistakes ... A game of alliances and no more Turkey. We can install a piece that is useful to us and that is in our interests. We can even create Kurdistan."

"You realize that it will set fire to the Middle East and that we will have many terrorist attacks on our land." 

"If we do nothing, then the functioning of the EU will be weakened . We must show that we have a powerful army, we must create it . Moreover, a war can help to weld the differences between the different EU countries against a single enemy. We must federate the EU or we will go back to war in Europe . Meaning her destruction."

"But..."

"No but . We are both the pillars of the EU, we must be firm and you must support me against the enemies outside the EU ."

"Turkey is one of them, and other Muslim countries that protested against the spread of their caricatured prophet ... It is true that we must defend our freedom of expression."

"Yes, we must. We must fight against this religious obscurity. We come to a time where monotheistic religions are dying in the Occident. And it is with reforms that we will manage to soften them, to adapt them to the Western world before they disappear over time and be replaced by others ..."

"Lots of people will hate you due to this blindness that is religion .Oh, France, I hope nothing will happen to you. "

"I cannot promise you that nothing will happen to me or my citizens. I know that we have enemies. And that I am the light of the world, everyone observes each of my actions, each of the movements of revolts, of demonstrations that take place in my country. Everyone fears that the Revolution will start again and impose its ideas on the world. This revolution must be ecological, it must show the power of freedom everywhere in the world. I know my role and I know the symbolic importance I have for all monotheistic religions, they all want to possess me so they can spread their religion. "After saying these words, France sighed and looked at the time on her watch.

"I always forget that you have this symbolic power. You are the only one with England who can recognize a country on the international level."

"Yes . It is time for me to go, I have an appointment with my government. Goodbye Germany. "

"Goodbye , France . " Whispered Germany as he could not detach his gaze from his father . Who amused himself by making grimaces during all their discussion. Fortunately, France could not see him.

Germany, waited to be back home to have a discussion with his father . 

"Why, were you making all those faces?"

"I was just bored. Your discussion was going on and on. We all understand that there will soon be a war and perhaps the creation of a European army. " 

"Tell me , dad . Do you think the EU was just a waste of time? "asked Germany as he sat on his couch. His father, sat beside him.

"No, I don’t think so. It’s even the best thing that has happened in Europe and the world in the last eighty years. "

Germany did not seem convinced, so Third Reich adds. 

"Let’s see, there has been enormous progress. People are happy and can live their dreams. It wasn’t like that before the war, where they were trying to survive." Whispered Third Reich, while plunging into his distant memories .

" It was an extremely violent world far more than it is today. There were moments of happiness. But there were many problems. And Germany, your mother, your sister, your grandmother and your great grandparents are proud of you. I am proud of you. From what you have been able to accomplish . Pacifying Europe is a lot . So don’t be pessimistic and continue to make this powerful Europe . You have the possibility to do so then take this opportunity ." After saying these words, Third Reich took his son in his arms. In this ghostly embrace, Germany began to sob. He was in great need of those words.


	28. Presidential election

USA watched with amusement the voting process. The tensions it generated, the suspicions of some as to the announced results . It might take some time for one of the two men to take up the office of president. For USA, this does not change anything in his life. Whether it is the Democrats or the Republicans who win , nothing will really change after.

His population naively believed that they would be able to obtain more of this social comfort , from this assistantship but they seemed forgotten that here it is either you succeed or you die . That’s his definition of freedom. And he wouldn’t change it for nothing in the world because that’s what creates the American dream where anything is possible. This is his national novel.

He already felt that the next president time would be tumultuous , after Biden was elected . Only , if Trump does not find a way to stay in power . In both cases the next four years will be violent. Neither of the two partisan groups will quietly leave their adversary in power. They are all troublemakers. USA hate them both.

On the one hand we found the pro-trump side, which was against abortion, for weapons... These groups made him look at internationally as a violent man , close to degeneration at the same levels as weaker countries . This greatly affects his image of Uncle Sam .

On the other hand, there were all these groups like Black Lives Matter, LGBTQ+ etc. A whole vermin trying to break everything he had accomplished. Sowing trouble in his society, thus destabilizing the power of the different states . All this for the death of an offender, their fight will end like the others gnawed entirely by the extremes and it had already begun. And if they think that under Biden their demands will be listened and well they will fall from high when they will saw that nothing will be done. And this for multiple reasons, including the fact that the president has almost no real power.He represents at the international but he must always be surrounded, no decision can be taken without having been consulted before .USA was delighted to see the hopes of human beings transformed in smoke. 

He would continue his Cold War against China, whether under the Democrats or the Republicans. After all, the Chinese do not have clean hands and they are less dangerous to attack than the EU .Trump had tried to attack the EU economically but it would had finally led to a bigger crisis in the United States. He couldn’t afford to antagonize the EU, because it would be like waking up a sleeping beast. For the moment this beast is sleeping and if it were to wake up, he would automatically lose his place as the world’s leading power.

He did not like the fact that the President Macron is pushing this Europe to the awakening , that he is active in advancing his project of a European army (ex: the Task , used in Mali , France convinced other European countries to join her to fight against terrorist groups due to the vastness of the territory . There is Estonia that join her), that this European Union federates more and more with in particular the political coup conducted at the adoption of the economic recovery plan of the Covid19 ( there were some countries protesting but France and Germany forced them to accept this plan , recalling at the same time that France and Germany are the two real leaders of the EU). Once this election is over, he will have to take care of Turkey and of NATO. Before a war begin between Turkey and EU , after a diplomatic accident or a terrorist act from Turkey .


End file.
